Para cuidar y proteger
by lunatik65
Summary: La representación humana de una ciudad/estado/provincia/etc. EXISTE, ellos son los hijos que las naciones han tenido con humanas; Canadá los ha encontrado y cuidado, pero cuando en una reunión mundial el secreto salga a la luz, digamos que Canadá nunca había deseado tanto ser invisible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, primero que nada quiero decir que ninguno de los personajes de hetalia me pertenecen, todos son del fantástico ****Hidekaz Himaruya , sólo los OC me pertenecen**

**Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar un fanfic de Hetalia, recibo gustosa sus opiniones y críticas.**

**Bueno, aquí comienza la historia**

CAPÍTULO 1: NACIMIENTO

14 de agosto de 1803

La tormenta azotaba ferozmente esa fría noche en un pequeño pueblo cerca de París, los carruajes transitaban lentamente en medio de los ríos en que se habían convertido las calles; en las aceras los mendigos se refugiaban bajo sus harapos tratando de menguar el gélido aire y la intensa lluvia que había sorprendido a toda la población.

En medio del verano una tormenta estalló, de un cielo estrellado pasó, en menos de media hora, a uno nuboso y oscuro, el aire cálido que se sentía se convirtió en una ventisca fría que azotaba los arboles y levantaba los tejados.

En una casa, ubicada en medio de esa tormenta una mujer gritaba; tenía alrededor de dieciocho años, su cabello de un intenso rubio cobrizo estaba desparramado en el desorden que era su cama.

Su piel se hallaba perlada por el sudor y su expresión era de pura agonía; una de sus manos estrujaba con fuerza una almohada, mientras que la otra estaba sobre su abultado vientre.

- NO LO SOPORTO MÁS – gritó – SÁCALO AMELIE, NO ME IMPORTA SI MUERE

- Señorita por favor, cálmese y respire – dijo una mujer de alrededor de 30 años entrando con una fuente con agua, – señorita Lourdes, necesito que ahora empuje.

- ME DUELE, ME DUELE MUCHO

- Lo sé señorita, también tengo hijos – trató de tranquilizarla – respire y empuje

- AAAAHHHH – volvió a gritar Lourdes y de pronto sintió que algo salía de ella - ¿ya salió?

- Si señorita – respondió Amelie mientras limpiaba al bebé – es una niña

- ¿está viva?

- Sí, señorita

- MALDICIÓN – gritó – yo no la quiero – murmuró y miró a su sirvienta – llévatela.

- ¿pero a donde señorita? – miró a la bebé - ¿no quiere verla? Es preciosa

- NO – dijo fríamente – no la quiero y nunca la querré, así que tómala y llévala a la puerta de una iglesia o simplemente arrójala a la calle.

- Pero señorita es su hija – suplicó – si desea yo la atiendo, pero es una criatura inocente.

El silencio reinó unos segundos en la habitación; Amelie miraba a su señorita, sabía que su situación era difícil, pero no podía dejar que simplemente se dejara a su suerte a un recién nacido.

Lo más triste de todo, es que ella le había advertido a su señorita Lourdes que esto ocurriría, pero ella, ella estaba tan enamorada que no le importó y ahora se hallaba soltera y con una hija ilegítima.

_Flash back_

_Amelie había terminado de hacer la cena, la señorita le había dicho que hoy vendría a cenar alguien importante para ella y que por favor hiciera un platillo especial; así que se había esmerado y esperaba que a la visita le gustase su cocina. Era la primera vez que la señorita traía a alguien, que no fuese de la familia a cenar, así que esta persona debía ser especial._

_- Amelie – llamó la señorita Lourdes – hemos llegado_

_Amelie salió de la cocina arreglando su delantal y dirigiéndose al salón; al llegar notó que su señorita se hallaba del brazo de un hombre de unos 25 años, de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos azules._

_- Amelie, te presento a Francis, un buen amigo mío._

_- Encantada de conocerlo señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia_

_- El placer es todo mío madame_

_Amelie no era una persona confiada o al menos no tanto como la señorita Lourdes, se había percatado como la señorita miraba a este joven, ella estaba interesada en él, se notaba en como lo miraba y sus gestos y modales ante él; pero este joven ciertamente no sentía lo mismo, le parecía que era de esos hombres que seducen jóvenes solo por diversión._

_- La cena ya está servida – dijo – por favor pase adelante_

_- Muchas gracias – dijo Francis adelantándose_

_Cuando hubo salido de la habitación, Lourdes miró a Amelie con una sonrisa_

_- Es tan guapo – suspiró – creo que he encontrado a mi futuro marido_

_- Señorita tenga cuidado – dijo la sirvienta – usted es muy joven aún y podría cometer un error muy grave, no me fio del joven Francis._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?, el es un caballero – soltó una risita – de todas maneras mañana iremos de paseo al campo, estaré todo el día afuera._

_- Señorita le ruego que sea precavida_

_- Lo soy y además ¿Qué podría pasar?_

_Fin del flash back_

- "Que podría pasar" – pensó Amelie y la respuesta era la criatura en sus brazos.

- Quiero que cuando lluvia termine la dejes en las puertas de la iglesia – dijo Lourdes mirando con desprecio a la criatura.

- Señorita eso sería terrible y además usted quedaría en evidencia

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó fulminando con sus verdes ojos a la mujer – nadie sabe que estuve embarazada.

- No me refiero a eso señorita – Amelie se acercó con la bebé e instintivamente Lourdes se alejó – mírela señorita

- Te dije que no la quiero ver – siseó – así que dime ¿Cómo descubrirían que yo la engendré?

- Tiene su cabello señorita – destapó a la bebé dejando ver una mata de cabello rubio cobrizo – este es un pueblo pequeño y a usted se le reconoce por su cabello y si dejamos a la criatura en la iglesia descubrirán que es su pariente e incluso se llegaría a saber que usted es su madre.

- Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Bueno, yo he estado pensado en algo desde que esto comenzó y creo que funcionaría

- Dime

- Cuando se sienta mejor debería partir del pueblo por un tiempo puede ser a otro pueblo u otro lugar pero lejos de aquí; cuando haya pasado ese mes regresar con la niña y decir que es hija de un pariente y que ha decidido cuidarla, así nadie sospecharía – terminó de decir Amelie.

- Si, es un buen plan – susurró – pero tú vas a cuidar de esa, no quiero que llore o grite, para mí no va a existir y cuando cumpla 14 años la voy a enviar a un convento y se quedará ahí.

- Si señorita – respondió - ¿Qué nombre le colocará?

- No sé, ni me interesa – se acomodó en su cama para dormir – colócale tú un nombre.

- Adiós señorita, que descanse.

Amelie salió de la habitación y con la niña en brazos se dirigió a la suya; sentía mucha tristeza, por la señorita Lourdes, por la niña. No creía que la señorita odiara a su hija, tal vez aún estaba resentida; el embarazo de la señorita no había sido bueno, la mitad del tiempo tuvo que estar acostada, tenia fuertes náuseas, mareos y dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, hubo momentos en que realmente creyó que iba a morir.

Sin embargo ahora esperaba que las cosas mejoraran, tal ves si ahora se sentía bien la señorita llegaría a amar a su niña.

- ¿Qué nombre te daré? – Murmuró mientras miraba a la niña – tiene que ser una hermoso, mmm, ya sé.

- Tu nombre será Jeanne

**Este es el primer capítulo, no es muy largo, pero prometo que lo siguientes lo serán más.**

**No podré actualizar muy a menudo como me gustaría, pero primero, para mi desgracia, esta la universidad, sin embargo trataré de actualizar cada 7 o 10 días.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. UN GIRO DEL DESTINO

**Ninguno de los personajes de hetalia me pertenecen, todos son de Hidekaz Himaruyan, solo los OC son míos. **

CAPÍTULO 2: UN GIRO DEL DESTINO

Amelie suspiró.

Catorce años han pasado desde aquella noche, el pueblo no había cambiado mucho, seguían tan verdes los árboles y la gente continuaba siendo amable; en la casa de la señorita las cosas tampoco habían cambiado mucho, la señorita Lourdes mantenía esa elegancia que la distinguía, continuaba visitando a sus amigas los fines de semana y continuaba administrando sus tiendas que poseía en la ciudad, la florería, una librería y una tienda de muñecas.

Si bien, tanto el pueblo como la señorita no habían cambiado, las cosas definitivamente no eran como antes y eso era debido a Jeanne.

Su pequeña Jeanne.

Jeanne era una niña preciosa; su cabello era largo, ondulado y de un precioso tono rubio cobrizo, sus ojos también eran muy hermosos, de un precioso tono azul y a veces, inexplicablemente, cuando veía esos ojos por un momento se le venía a la mente la hermosa ciudad de París, por otra parte su piel era pálida, mucho más que la de la señorita que la hacía ver como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana; además de lo hermosa que era, era muy inteligente, parecía que sabía de memoria la historia de París y además del francés hablaba muy bien inglés.

Sin embargo, había cosas que desconcertaban a Amelie.

Cuando Jeanne era bebé casi nunca lloraba, era muy tranquila, pero hubo días en que lloraba de tal manera que creía que iba a morir con lo fuerte que gritaba y un segundo después dormía, en un principio creyó que tal vez eran cólicos, sabía que los bebés sufrían de eso, pero la manera en que lloraba le llegaba a asustar, era como si la estuviesen matando.

Cuando la niña era de cuatro tenía unos cambios de humor muy extraños, podía estar riendo un momento y al siguiente estallar en llanto o estar tranquilamente leyendo en el jardín para luego arrojar furiosa el libro al suelo y comenzar a quejarse.

Le preocupaba enormemente que la niña tal vez hubiese nacido con algún problema mental y le expreso su inquietud a Lourdes, pero ella lo desestimó.

- si la niña está loca, que se quede así – se limitó a decir – puede que sea mejor que la envíe a una casa de locos y no a un convento.

La señorita Lourdes era cruel con la niña, no la miraba, no le hablaba, ni siquiera reconocía su presencia, solo hablaba con ella cuando forzosamente debía hacerlo, esto era con sus amistades, o bien, cuando iba a la iglesia y es que no podía ser cruel con la "sobrina" que amablemente había criado.

Jeanne sabía la verdad; cuando tenía diez años la escuchó hablar con Lourdes sobre ella, de cómo le preocupaba que el pueblo supiera que tenía una hija siendo soltera o peor aún que el padre de Jeanne apareciera y divulgara su aventura. A pesar de haber escuchado todo lo que dijo su madre, Jeanne no había dicho nada hasta dos meses más tarde.

_Flash back_

_- ¿así que soy la hija bastarda de la tía Lourdes? – mencionó como si nada durante el desayuno con Amelie._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó entrecortadamente Amelie, ella no había dicho nada, si la señorita se enteraba, la despediría – no, por supuesto que no ¿dónde oyó eso?_

_Jeanne la perforó con la mirada, a Amelie no le gustaba que la niña le mirase así, se sentía como sí alguien poderoso le estuviese mirando, ni siquiera cuando la señorita Lourdes se enfadaba se sentía así; y eran esas miradas las que le hacían hablar._

_- es – es verdad – se limitó a decir mientras bajaba la mirada – usted es hija de la señorita Lourdes._

_Hubo un silencio incómodo_

_- ¿sabes dónde está mi padre? – preguntó para luego beber un sorbo de leche._

_- no, sólo lo vi una vez y la señorita nunca volvió a hablar de él – la miró de reojo y Jeanne solo miraba su desayuno - ¿se encuentra bien señorita?_

_- si – se levantó de la mesa – estoy feliz de saber porque ella me odia tanto._

_- la señorita no la odia solo…_

_- ME ODIA – gritó golpeando con el puño la mesa –ME HA ODIADO DESDE SIEMPRE _

_Fin del flash back_

La niña nunca había mencionado esa conversación nuevamente, solo se limitaba a mantenerse fuera de la vista de la señorita.

- Amelie – Jeanne se estaba colocando su abrigo y sombrero – iré al pueblo

- ¿desea que la acompañe?

- no, quiero estar sola.

Cuando se hubo ido Amelie suspiró, esperaba que cuando la niña tuviese edad de casarse cambiaría un poco, tal vez dejaría de ser tan fría con las demás personas y se abriera más con ellos, puede que incluso sonriera, como cuando era más pequeña y rogaba a Dios que Jeanne encontrara un lugar que le hiciera feliz.

Jeanne comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar. Nunca le gustó vivir en ese pueblo y mucho menos bajo el mismo techo que Lourdes, Amelie no le molestaba aunque no soportaba que le dijera cómo comportarse o que pensar; ella sabía cómo debía hablar, sentarse o comer y lo que ella pensara o creía solo le concernía a ella.

Siempre se había sentido desplazada en este pueblo, como si no perteneciera aquí; sentía que las personas eran tan simples, los complacían las cosas más mundanas y los enfadaban las cosas más absurdas; que si aumentaban los impuestos, que las noticias tardaban tanto en llegar, etc. Entendía que esos les acomplejaran, pero aquellos problemas no eran tan importantes, había personas que la guerra estaba matando, otras personas que morían de hambre, esos eran problemas reales.

Continuó caminando por la vereda, aún era temprano así que el pueblo estaba casi desierto; comenzaba a acercarse a la plaza cuando se detuvo.

Sintió un _tirón_

Comenzó a mirar frenéticamente a ambos lados, la panadería aún estaba cerrada y el vendedor de tabaco de la otra acera acababa de llegar a su tienda.

¿Qué había sido?

Otro _tirón_

Se concentró y espero a que volviese a suceder y de pronto…

Otro más

- "hacia el bosque" – pensó.

El bosque que se hallaba al lado izquierdo del pueblo era bastante grande y frondoso, tenía varios senderos y se hallaban flores de diversos colores, no había animales salvajes salvo algunas liebres y pequeños zorros; así que con determinación se encaminó hacia allá.

A pesar de ser que aún era temprano el bosque estaba muy iluminado, la humedad acumulada por la noche había desaparecido y se respiraba un aire templado; Jeanne comenzó a caminar por el sendero que llevaba al centro del bosque, mientras andaba se concentraba para ver si volvía a sentir ese tirón.

Caminó durante media hora y los árboles eran cada vez más frondosos, la luz menguaba mientras se acercaba al centro del bosque y los pequeños animalitos comenzaban a aparecer más a menudo.

Otro _tirón_

Se detuvo, esta vez era hacia un lado del camino, dudo por un momento

¿Y si se perdía?

Bueno, no creía que alguien la extrañaría mucho, puede que Amelie, pero nadie mas; en el pueblo no se le veía mucho, su _madre, _no le gustaba que saliese durante el día, o podía salir cuando amanecía o cuando anochecía.

Tal vez para evitar que hablase con las personas y se le escapara que era su hija o simplemente para deshacerse de ella, esperando que en una de las salidas alguien la asesinara.

No le sorprendía, Lourdes nunca la quiso y nunca lo haría; estaba demasiado resentida con su padre, por haberse ido sin decir nada y haberla dejado sola y con una hija.

Otro tirón la despertó, ya había decidido seguir ese extraño tirón así que decidió ir en esa dirección; mientras más se acercaba el tirón aumentaba así que comenzó a correr, corrió y corrió y mientras más lo hacía el tirón aumentaba; los árboles y la vegetación ya era muy espesa y la luz disminuía cada vez más, pero no se detuvo; su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración se aceleraba, se acercaba cada vez más, podía sentirlo y de pronto…

Cayó al suelo.

Había chocado con algo.

O alguien

Levantó la vista y ahí frente a ella había un joven, no parecía muy mayor, puede que alrededor de unos 20 años, su cabello era rubio y ondulado y sus ojos de un intenso violeta enmarcado en lentes.

- dis – disculpe, no lo vi – dijo Jeanne sonrojándose mientras bajaba la mirada

- no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa – le estiró la mano mientras le sonreía - ¿me permites ayudarte?

Jeanne asintió y dejó que la ayudara; cuando estuvo parada lo observó atentamente, tenía la piel muy clara, pero no parecía europeo; vestía un abrigo verde y una funda marrón y además llevaba ¿un oso?

- ¿quién es usted? – preguntó

- mi nombre es Matthew, Matthew Williams – le sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- soy Jeanne Chevalier – le devolvió la sonrisa, sentía que podía confiar en él, pero aún así decidió ser cuidadosa - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- te estaba esperando – ella se sorprendió – necesito hablar contigo

-¿de qué?

- es una historia muy larga – señalo hacia un enorme árbol tras de él – detrás de ese árbol hay un claro, sentémonos en la hierba y hablemos ¿te parece?

- ¿Por qué debería confiar en usted? – no podía ir con un sujeto que apenas conocía, era joven pero no tonta

- eres muy inteligente – tomó en sus brazos el oso – yo no te haré daño, te lo prometo – ella lo miró dudosa – pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy importante.

- primero dígame de que hablaremos

- de tu padre

Jeanne se quedó en piedra

- ¿mi… padre?

- sí – nuevamente le sonrió - así que ¿vienes?

- de acuerdo – comenzó a caminar tras de él - ¿de dónde es usted Sr. Williams?

- sólo llámame Matthew – llegaron al claro; era pequeño pero habían muchas flores y la luz del sol lo inundaba por completo – y soy de Canadá.

- yo nací en este pueblo – le dio una sonrisa tímida – me puede llamar Jeanne

- de acuerdo Jeanne

Se sentaron en la hierba y Jeanne quedó mirando a Matthew expectante.

- ¿Qué me quería decir de mi padre? – inquirió curiosa

- primero que nada, ¿sabes lo que es una representación humana de una nación?

- una vez leí sobre aquello – se concentró para hacer memoria – decía que algunas naciones o países tenían representación en una persona, es decir, la población se representaba en una – Matthew asintió – pero es lo único que sé

- no te preocupes – le sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelaje del oso – ahora, lo que te voy a decir quiero que me escuches atentamente y cuando termine podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que desees ¿de acuerdo?

Jeanne asintió

- como habías mencionado, hay representaciones humanas de naciones; estas representaciones aparecen y desaparecen según la nación, si la nación se desintegra la representación o renace con otro nombre o desaparece, eso es lo que ocurrió con quien fue la representación del imperio romano.

- pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto? – Miró a los ojos del canadiense – no puedo entenderlo ¿es que acaso tuvo problemas con alguna representación?

- no – soltó una risita – en realidad sí, pero es algo propio de él.

- ¿Qué exactamente está tratando de decirme?

- tu padre se llama Francis Bonnefoy – Jeanne abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar por primera vez el nombre completo de su padre – y él es la representación humana de Francia.

Jeanne estaba en shock, no podía ser, pero… pero…

¿Cómo era posible?, que el padre que la abandono a ella y a Lourdes fuera Francia en sí mismo, no podía ser cierto, era totalmente… ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?; comenzaba a desesperarse.

- yo – yo no entiendo – su respiración era agitada - ¿pero cómo?, ¿Por qué se fue?

- necesito que te tranquilices – dijo Matthew mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica intentando calmarla, luego de unos momentos ella se tranquilizó - ¿estás más tranquila? – ella asintió – entiendo que este confundida y enfadada, pero tienes que saber otras cosas más – ella asintió – Francia es una persona muy coqueta, que gusta de seducir mujeres, pero no es una mala persona.

- ¿Qué no es una mala persona? – Se levantó de golpe - ¿Cómo puede decir eso?, él abandonó a mi madre, me dejó sola sin importarle lo que pasara conmigo.

Respiraba de manera agitada

- él no sabe de ti – se limitó a decir Matthew mientras se levantaba – es más, no sabe que puede tener hijos.

- ¿qué?

- las representaciones solo aparecen, no nacen como cualquier humano – explicó – las naciones entre sí no pueden tener hijos, pero aquello no se aplica a los humanos, así que entre una nación y una humana pueden nacer hijos.

- ¿cómo sabe todo esto? – Inquirió mirando al rubio y de pronto una idea surgió - ¿es que usted es…?

- sí, soy la representación humana de Canadá.

- nunca había visto a uno – surgió una duda - ¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- todo – respondió – que usted es Canadá, que soy hija de… Francia.

- ah, ya veo – miró un punto fijo en el suelo durante un momento – ¡ya sé!

Matthew de pronto comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos murmurando por lo bajo, de pronto sacó un pequeño papel.

- aquí está – señaló alegremente, mientras lo desdoblaba – mira esto - Era un papel amarillento con marcas de estar doblado y mostraba varias líneas trazadas como un pequeño mapa – dame tu mano – ella estiró su mano y Matthew hizo que apoyara su mano sobre el papel – cierra los ojos y dime lo que ves.

Jeanne un poco escéptica cerró los ojos; en un principio todo era naturalmente oscuro y de pronto millones de imágenes la invadieron, era muchas y pasaban muy rápido, distinguió palacios, jardines enormes y un río.

Quitó su mano del papel

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo aún sorprendida

- la ciudad de París – sonrío – este papel es un trazado de la ciudad solo marqué la ubicación de calles – dobló el papel y lo guardó – lo que viste fue la ciudad actual de París.

Jeanne quedó sorprendida, estaba consternada, en shock e incluso aterrorizada; siempre se había sentido diferente, como fuera de lugar y ahora que entendía todo sentía una infinidad de emociones, rabia, tristeza, desconcierto, alegría.

Comenzó a reír histéricamente.

Todo era tan extraño que no sabía que pensar, parecía sacado de una historia, que Dios definitivamente se estaba burlando de ella, que su vida era un montaje, creía que sabía quien era y ahora se enteraba que no era ni humana.

- Jeanne cálmate – pidió Matthew mientras trataba que dejara de reír – Jeanne por favor.

Ella continuaba riéndose; sentía que no podía parar, el aire se le iba, pero no podía detenerse y de pronto…

PAFF

Sintió un ardor en su mejilla y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Matthew o Canadá aún estaba con la mano levantada mirando serio a la chica, no quería abofetearla pero tenía que hacer que se detuviera.

- lo siento por abofetearte – dijo él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – pero era necesario

Ella aún lo miraba sorprendida, nunca nadie la había golpeado.

- ahora que estas más tranquila tienes que terminar de escucharme – la miró directamente a los ojos y ella asintió suavemente – supongo que ya no tienes dudas de que soy una nación y que eres hija de otra – nuevamente asintió – no eres una nación, porque naciste de una mujer humana, pero tampoco eres totalmente humana porque tu padre es una nación.

- ¿Qué soy entonces? – sollozó – si no soy humana ¿me matarán?

- NO – gritó él – claro que no, yo nunca permitiré que te hagan daño – la abrasó mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho – eres mi hermanita.

- ¿tu hermana?

- si – le sonrió y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la chica – estuve al cuidado de Francia, así que creo que eso me convierte en tu hermano.

Jeanne le dio una radiante sonrisa, siempre había querido un amigo con el que pudiese hablar sin problemas, alguien que la escuchara, que la entendiera y ahora tenía a alguien, y no solo eso, él era su hermano.

- siempre quise un hermano – pero su sonrisa decayó un poco – pero no me has dicho ¿Qué soy?

- creí que lo había adivinado – Jeanne lo miró sin comprender – piensa, recuerda todo lo que ha pasado.

Ella comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado; estaba el tirón que sintió y el encuentro con Matthew, hablaron de las representaciones humanas y el hecho de que Matthew era Canadá. También el que era hija de la representación humana de Francia y luego Canadá le había mostrado ese mapa…

Definitivamente no era una nación, había nacido, tampoco era humana totalmente, ya que su padre era Francia, entonces…

- el mapa que pude ver – comenzó – ¿solo funciona con París o con cualquier otra ciudad?

- solo con París

Si solo funcionaba con París, eso quería decir que…

- si colocan un tazado como ese de Canadá ¿también verías los mismo? – el asintió sonriendo – entonces yo soy…

- la representación humana de París

La representación humana de París, representaba una ciudad, ahora sí que todo calzaba; el por qué se sabía de memoria la historia de la ciudad sin casi leer un libro sobre ella, por qué cuando se veía en el espejo y se enfocaba en sus ojos se le venían a la mente parques, palacios y el río.

Pero a pesar de saber aquello, aun tenía dudas, demasiadas.

- yo necesito saber – dijo mirando a su nuevo hermano - ¿moriré como los humanos?

- no – le revolvió el cabello – vivirás tanto como lo haga tu ciudad, sé que tienes muchas dudas y te las responderé todas o al menos las que sé, pero antes debo hacerte una pregunta, ¿vendrías conmigo?

- ¿a Canadá?

- eventualmente – comenzaron a caminar hacia el camino – antes necesito ir a otros lugares, no eres la única representación que ignoraba su condición de ciudad.

- ¿hay más como yo?

- sí, pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas?

Jeanne comenzó a pensar en su vida, siempre había estado sola, aislada; su madre no la quería, Amelie tal vez la extrañaría, pero la olvidaría en un tiempo; los del pueblo no la conocían, Lourdes se había encargado de mantenerla encerrada en la casa y ahora había una oportunidad de ser libre, de estar con personas iguales a ella y la oportunidad de que alguien la quisiera por quien es.

- ¿no tendré que ver a mi padre? – inquirió

- no, si no quieres

- está bien, iré contigo.

Habían llegado al camino, el sol estaba en lo alto; el bosque que antes parecía sombrío, ahora era luminoso y brillante.

- tenemos que irnos pronto – mencionó el canadiense – pero puedes irte a despedir.

- no – si quería comenzar de nuevo, no debía mirar atrás – dejaré una carta pero nada más.

- si así lo deseas – se tomaron de las manos – salimos esta tarde.

- ¿A dónde?

- a Londres

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les agrade; la próxima actualización demorará un poco más. **

**Espero sus críticas y comentarios**

**Angi =)**


	3. REUNIÓN, RECUERDOS Y DECISIONES

**Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias a lo que me enviaron reviews y a los que leen mi historia. Este capítulo lo hice más largo ya que puede que demore en actualizar.**

**Los personajes de hetalia no son míos todos son de Hidekaz Himaruyan, solo los OC me pertenecen.**

CAPITULO 3: REUNIÓN, RECUERDOS Y DECISIONES.

Canadá estaba aburrido; se había levantado temprano para llegar a tiempo a la reunión mundial en casa de su hermano, Estados Unidos, pero como ocurría siempre había pasado inadvertido. Si hasta lo confundían con un fantasma, pero ya estaba acostumbrado y además así no lo molestaban, bueno solo cuando lo confundían con Alfred, pero en general estaba tranquilo.

Hasta que llegaba a su casa.

Ahí el caos era peor que el que hacían los países en las reuniones; y es que si varios países adultos originaban un completo desastre, un montón de niños pequeños lo originaban aún más.

Llevaba varios años cuidando a los hijos de los otros países; había comenzado en Francia considerando que Francis le gustaba seducir mujeres, era casi seguro que hubiese embarazado a alguna.

Y fue ahí donde encontró a Jeanne, luego encontró a William y así sucesivamente.

-"espero que termine esto pronto" – pensó, había estado una semana en Nueva York y no quería imaginar el desastre que habría en la casa.

Miró alrededor de la sala.

Feliciano dormía, Francia e Inglaterra nuevamente estaba peleando mientras los anima estados unidos, Rusia miraba a todos de una forma escalofriante.

-"se parece a Dimitri" – pensó al mirar al ruso

Japón solo se mantenía al margen de todo y Alemania trataba de poner orden.

- SILENCIO – gritó el alemán, el silencio inundó la sala – siempre es lo mismo, no llegamos a nada, de ahora en adelante cada uno expondrá su tema con una duración máxima de 8 minutos y las preguntas solo se harán al final.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la reunión sonó.

Alemania suspiró, otra reunión perdida.

- otra reunión perdida por su culpa – regañó a los demás países – la siguiente reunión será – tomó unos papeles – dentro de dos semanas en Canadá.

Matthew levantó la vista, no se esperaba esto.

- ¿en mi- mi casa? – balbuceó haciendo saltar a los países que estaban a su lado.

- eh si – respondió Alemania, leyendo rápidamente los papeles en sus manos para saber donde estaba Canadá

- hace tiempo que no voy a la casa de mon petit Canada – dijo Francia bebiendo un poco de su copa de vino - recuerdo que sus ciudades era hermosas, sin duda fue mi influencia.

- eso es lo que crees frog – intervino Inglaterra – yo fui el que más influyó en Canadá.

- no es cierto, fui yo

- fui yo

- yo

- yo

- yo

-yo

- BASTA – gritó Alemania golpeando la mesa, despertando a Italia y parando la pelea – esta reunión termina aquí y nos vemos en dos semanas en Canadá – se levantó y tomando a Italia de la mano, estando medio dormido, salió de la sala.

Japón murmuró una disculpa y salió.

- nos vemos camarada Matvey – dijo Rusia mientras se iba tarareando una canción y jugando con su grifo.

- yo ya me voy – susurró Canadá saliendo rápidamente de la sala y no deteniéndose hasta que estaba en el avión rumbo a Canadá.

Comenzó a inquietarse con respecto a la próxima reunión, hace tiempo que no se hacía en su casa y ahora tendría a 7 naciones ahí, pero eso no era lo peor, esta vez sería difícil evitar que se enterasen de los niños.

La última reunión en su casa fue hace bastante tiempo; en ese entonces solo cuidaba de diez niños y había sido fácil ocultarlos, solo los llevo a otra ciudad mientras duraba la reunión, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez eran 39 niños, de los cuales solo 9 tenían más de 12 años, esta vez sí que necesitaría un milagro para ocultarlos.

O tal vez ya era hora de que las demás naciones supieran de ella, bueno, no era su decisión, si no la de los niños, pero ellos, o al menos los mayores, no querían nada con sus padres y él no podía culparlos.

Algunos no había tenido una buena infancia y otros si bien no la tuvieron tampoco, eran muy niños cuando se fueron a vivir con él y no recordaban sus malas experiencias. La mayoría de los niños que cuidaba estaban con él desde pequeños, desde que tenían menos de cinco años, incluso con algunos estuvo en el momento de su nacimiento, pero a otros los había llevado con él cuando ya eran más grandes como Jeanne que tenía catorce cuando la encontró, al igual que William y también estaban Damla y John quienes tenían doce y diez años respectivamente cuando llegaron a vivir con él.

Ellos si se acordaban de sus malas experiencias, le había tomado mucho tiempo que superaran sus traumas; Jeanne era muy reservada y no le gustaba hablar con las personas, solo con él hablaba de vez en cuando, eso cambió cuando encontró a Jules, él tenía tres años en ese entonces y vivía en un orfanato, cuando Jeanne lo vio, comenzó a cambiar, reía un poco más y se esmeró en ser una buena hermana.

A William lo había encontrado por la misma época que Jeanne, él era la representación de Londres, pero no había sacado mucho de Arthur solo sus ojos y las cejas, ya que sus rasgos y cabello eran de su madre, en cambio Jeanne se parecía bastante a Francis.

A diferencia de Jeanne que hablaba poco, William no hablaba para nada, la madre de William había muerto cuando nació y su padrastro lo crió, pero el hombre al enterarse que no era su hijo comenzó a golpearlo.

Canadá sintió un escalofrío al recordar la primera vez que vio a William, estaba inconsciente junto a un río, tenía un brazo roto, un ojo negro y el labio partido. Junto con Jeanne lo llevaron al hotel en que se hospedaban y curó sus heridas.

Cuando despertó, trató de explicarle lo mismo que a Jeanne, pero él solo se estremecía y sollozaba.

_Flash back_

_- tranquilo, por favor no llores – Canadá trataba infructuosamente de calmar al chico, quien continuaba sollozando._

_Jeanne miraba estática la escena ante ella, si bien su madre no la quería, ella nunca la había golpeado, solo se limitaba a ignorarla, pero este chico…_

_- Matthew ¿tienes el mapa de Londres? – le preguntó mientras miraba fijamente al chico._

_-si – sacó un trozo de papel, similar al que le había mostrado a ella – pero él no deja que lo toque – Matthew había tratado de que tocara el papel, pero el chico simplemente se estremecía y se apartaba._

_Jeanne se acercó y comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño del chico, los sollozos continuaron, pero poco a poco comenzaron a disminuir, ella solo le acariciaba el pelo, hasta que él dejó de sollozar y solo miraba a la chica._

_- hola soy Jeanne – dijo suavemente, él asintió como modo de saludo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_No respondió solo bajo la mirada._

_- ¿puedes hacer algo por mi? – dijo suavemente la francesa al momento de tomar el papel, el chico la miró con desconfianza – solo quiero que toques el papel con tu mano, solo apoyar la palma, te prometo que no te hará daño._

_Él la miró extrañado, miro a Matthew quien le sonrió y volvió a mirar a Jeanne. Lentamente fue colocando su mano en el papel y cuando la hubo colocado totalmente sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin dudo estaba viendo las imágenes, al momento siguiente dejó caer el papel._

_- tranquilo – dijo Jeanne – ¿viste muchas imágenes, cierto? – él asintió aún sorprendido – esa fue la ciudad de Londres – la miró consternado – la razón por la que puedes ver la ciudad a través de un papel es porque tú eres ella._

_- ¿cómo? – susurró muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Jeanne lo oyera._

_- ¿sabes de las representaciones humanas de naciones? – el asintió – tu padre es Inglaterra._

_Él no podía creerle, no podía ser cierto, era…_

_- es por eso que puedes ver la ciudad a través del mapa – comenzó – por eso es que a veces tienes esos cambios de humor tan extraños o esas pesadillas sobre batallas._

_Ahora la miraba con incredulidad._

_- ¿me crees ahora?_

_Bajó la vista y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, luego la levantó y asintió._

_- queremos ofrecerte un lugar donde vivir – habló Canadá por primera vez – yo soy una nación, Canadá, pero puedes llamarme Matthew – asintió – me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros._

_- si vienes con nosotros no tendrás que preocuparte por nada más – dijo Jeanne – nadie te hará daño, nuestro hermano Matthew nos va a cuidar._

_- ¿hermano? – murmuró_

_- si – sonrió el canadiense – yo fui criado por Francia e Inglaterra, y ustedes al ser hijos de ellos los convierte en mis hermanos – el niño lo miró como evaluando la situación - ¿Qué decides?_

_- iré – susurró._

_Jeanne y Matthew se miraron con una sonrisa. Londres murmuró algo._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó Canadá_

_- William, mi nombre es William_

_Fin del flash back_

Desde entonces las cosas habían mejorado, William era una persona totalmente diferente, ayudaba a cuidar a los demás niños y se encargaba de buscar a otros. Él junto con Jeanne le ayudaban bastante.

Cuando se dirigía a su casa desde el aeropuerto comenzó a pensar nuevamente en la próxima reunión, no era algo para tomar a la ligera ya que el secreto de los niños podría revelarse y dada la hostilidad que algunos presentaban hacia sus padres, las cosas podrían ser más complicadas de lo que parecen.

- "lo mejor será que hable con ellos" – pensó Matthew al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

- YA LLEGUÉ – gritó al entrar. De un segundo a otro una avalancha de niños lo arrojó al suelo.

- ya niños, déjenme levantarme – pidió mientras con dificultad se levantaba - ¿no deberían estar dormidos?

- Jeanne nos dejó esperarte, si después nos íbamos de inmediato a dormir – dijo una niña de cabello rojo, Scarlett.

- sí, eso dije- Jeanne había entrado con una bata de dormir – así que todos a la cama.

Los niños entre quejas y risas se fueron a sus habitaciones luego de despedirse de Matthew.

- Jeanne –la chica lo miro – sé que es tarde pero necesito hablar de algo urgente – se aseguró que los más pequeño no oyeran – ven a mi estudio con William, Damla y John.

- d`accord – dijo ella y salió rápidamente a buscar a los otros.

Canadá se dirigió a su estudio y una vez ahí se desparramó en su asiento, esto era tan complicado, a veces se sentía con una necesidad imperiosa de contarle a todo el mundo de las ciudades, pero cuando esa idea surgía recordaba a los que habían sufrido como Jeanne o William y rápidamente esa idea se iba de su mente, pero ahora, dudaba que el secreto pudieses ocultarse por mucho más tiempo.

- estamos aquí – dijo Jeanne entrando al estudio junto con los otros tres, todos en bata.

- hola tío – dijo John - ¿paso algo?

- siéntense – se limitó a decir. Una vez sentados comenzó a hablar – como sabrán hoy hubo una reunión del g8 – asintieron – al término de la reunión se dijo que la próxima reunión sería en dos semanas aquí.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron.

- pero matthew ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Jeanne levantándose - ¿no puedes cambiar la fecha o el lugar?

- eso no se puede – dijo con tono de disculpa – los llame precisamente para que habláramos de esto, ustedes son los mayores.

- si sé pero… - Jeanne mordió su labio inferior – yo…

- aun podríamos ocultarlo – intervino William – la reunión será aquí, pero podríamos llevar a los niños a las diferentes de casas que tienes en Canadá.

- no funcionará – dijo Damla – esas casas son para máximo unas cinco personas, y hay demasiados niños pequeños, para cuidarlos por separado.

- y si simplemente nos quedamos aquí – mencionó John.

- nos van a descubrir – dijo Jeanne

- el problema sería si las naciones vienen a la casa – volvió a hablar John mirando a su tío – si el tío Matt los distrae con otras actividades no tendríamos porque temer.

- si podría funcionar – murmuró William - ¿pero si no?

- bueno –comenzó Damla – ya sería hora de que supiesen la verdad.

- NO – gritaron Jeanne y William

- NO QUIERO QUE FRANCIA SEPA DE MÍ – gritó Jeanne apretando los puños – NO QUIERO VERLO, NO QUIE-

- no grites – dijo Matthew mirando a Jeanne, él era tranquilo pero de vez en cuando debía afirmar su autoridad – Damla – la niña levantó la vista - ¿tu quieres decir la verdad?

- si – William iba a hablar pero una mirada de Matthew lo hizo callar.

- ¿Por qué?

- sé que William y Jeanne no lo quieren ver ni que sepan de nosotros, pero – dudo un momento, sin embargo decidió continuar – yo también estoy resentida con mi padre, pero en todo este tiempo solo me he amargado a mi misma – tomo aire – tampoco quiero revelar el secreto, pero de tener que hacerlo creo que sería bueno de cierta manera.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que sería bueno? – Siseó Jeanne - ¿quieres que tu padre venga y finjan ser una familia feliz?

- no – dijo – solo que este resentimiento que hemos tenido por tanto tiempo solo nos afecta a nosotros, ellos continúan su vida como si nada, pero si se enterasen de cómo nos sentimos con respecto a ellos las cosas cambiarían.

- o puede que no – dijo John – puede que les de lo mismo, creo que lo mejor es evitar que se enteren por ahora, pero en el futuro cuando alguno de nuestros hermanos hubiesen crecido podríamos decidir en conjunto, solo somos cuatro los mayores.

Hubo un silencio ante lo dicho por John.

A Matthew a veces se le olvidaba que ese joven era hijo de su hermano, claro a veces era una copia de Alfred en cuanto a meterse en problemas, pero otras se comportaba como un adulto e incluso parecía más maduro que su padre.

A John lo había encontrado cuando tenía diez años. Alfred le había comentado de una relación con una mujer, pero luego se había aburrido así que termino con ella; cuando Matthew se enteró el fue de inmediato a Washington y trató de buscar al niño por el mismo método con el que encontró a Jeanne y William.

Por el mapa y el cabello.

_Flash back_

_Matthew estaba aburrido, Arthur lo había llevado a Londres para alejarlos de toda la influencia francesa que había obtenido de Francis y que mejor que llevarlo a Londres._

_La casa de Arthur era pequeña pero cómoda, como Arthur estaba casi todo el día afuera, Matthew comenzó a aburrirse por lo que decidió investigar. La casa constaba de dos pisos más el ático; en el primer piso de hallaba la cocina, sala de estar, comedor y el estudio de Arthur, al cual tenía prohibido entrar; en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, que eran en total tres con un baño cada una, además de un baño para visitas; y finalmente estaba el ático._

_Canadá por lo general no era un persona curiosa, pero estaba tan aburrido que decidió imitar un poco a su hermano y fue en busca de problemas._

_Como el estudio de Arthur estaba cerrado no pudo entrar, la habitaciones no tenían nada interesante, creía que tal vez Arthur tuviese algo oculto, como las imágenes de de Arthur cuando niño que Francis tenía escondida en su habitación, pero nada._

_Solo quedaba el ático._

_Subió al ático y al entrar se encontró con un montón de basura, polvo y cosas viejas; comenzó a mirar alrededor para ver si había algo que valiese la pena, entre varios trajes viejos, artefactos antiguos y libros empolvados, hubo algo que llamó su atención._

_En una esquina del ático algo brillaba, Matthew se dirigió hacia allá esquivando las cajas y cosas, al llegar encontró una llave antigua._

_Escuchó ruidos abajo y rápidamente volvió al segundo piso, a Inglaterra no le gustaría saber que anduvo husmeando en sus cosas._

_- ¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó el anglosajón - ¿no estuviste en mi estudio, cierto?_

_- claro que no – agacho la cabeza para mostrarse incómodo – estaba durmiendo_

_- lo siento – se disculpó – olvidaba que no eres Alfred, él no habría perdido oportunidad para revisar todo._

_Matthew se ruborizó, casi lo descubren._

_- ¿puedo ir al patio de atrás? – preguntó – hay muchos árboles y me recuerdan a mi casa y…_

_- tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo Arthur creyendo que Matthew comenzaría a llorar – puedes ir, pero vuelve para la hora del té._

_- si_

_Canadá salió hacia el patio trasero. Era muy amplio, con varios árboles e incluso Inglaterra le había instalado un columpio, por petición de Alfred, así que Canadá se sentó en el columpio y comenzó a jugar con la llave que había encontrado, ahora que la veía bien era muy antigua y tenía piedras incrustadas._

_-"podría ocuparla de adorno" – pensó._

_Se bajó del columpio y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, cogió algunas flores para colocarlas en el florero de la habitación que ocupaba; cuando se arrodillaba para sacar una rosa que se hallaba bajo un árbol, se dio cuenta que el árbol tenía un agujero y dentro de este había algo._

_Con cuidado metió la mano y sacó una especie de caja envuelta en una tela vieja, la sacó y comenzó a inspeccionarla, retirando la tela encontró un libro con una cerradura, trató de abrirlo, pero fue imposible, en eso tomó la llave que había encontrado en el ático para ver si le hacía y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que cabía perfectamente. _

_El corazón de Matthew comenzó a latir rápidamente, miro hacia todos lados para ver si alguien lo había visto, cuando se cercioro de que estaba solo escondió el libro detrás de las flores que llevaba y de inmediato fue a la casa._

_- ¿Marvin estas bien? – preguntó Inglaterra al ver llegar a Canadá todo sonrojado y respirando agitadamente._

_- es Matthew – murmuró, Arthur no se acordaba de su nombre ni siquiera estando solo con él – quería colocar estas flores en la habitación._

_- eh si lo siento –dijo rápidamente Inglaterra para luego volver a su estudio._

_Matthew suspiró y corrió a la habitación en la que dormía, cerró con llave la puerta y se sentó en la cama para leer el libro._

_- "tal vez debería decirle a Arthur" – pensó, pero luego desestimó la idea – "no, yo me encontré este libro y además Arthur me lo quitaría y no me dejaría verlo"._

_Con cuidado abrió la cerradura del libro y comenzó a leerlo._

_Fin del flash back_

Canadá sonrió al recordar ese día, sin saberlo todo había cambiado; aquel libro fue escrito por Britannia, la madre de Arthur, en ese libro se relataba un gran número de leyendas, así como hechizos y pociones; se había quedado fascinado con el libro, en especial cuando hablaba del origen de las ciudades.

_Flash back_

_Canadá había evitado sacar el libro en la casa de Arthur, solo para ojearlo en las noches cuando estuvieses seguro de que el inglés estaría dormido; pero cuando hubo llegado a Canadá y Arthur se había despedido para ir a ver a Alfred, había podido leer el libro._

_Ya llevaba la mitad cuando un párrafo llamó su atención:_

"_la aparición de una personificación no está explicada, hay varias leyendas y mitos que explican su origen, sin embargo el motivo exacto es aun un misterio, a medida que pasan los tiempos y la tierra va cambiando así mismo ocurre con las personificaciones, algunas desaparecen, otras simplemente duermen y luego vuelven a resurgir como otras, he sabido de algunas personificaciones que son reemplazadas por otra o por varias, como se que será mi destino, al igual que el antiguo Egipto que ya ha encontrado a quien la reemplazará._

_Sin embargo, en uno de mis viajes me encontré con algo que superaba mis expectativas, diversas leyendas y una gran investigación me llevó a confirmar algo._

_Si bien, las personificaciones entre sí no pueden concebir un hijo, nada impide que una nación masculina conciba un hijo con una humana, a una nación femenina le es imposible concebir un hijo con un humano varón, esto es debido a que una personificación femenina así como una masculina debe cargar con todos los problemas que su territorio representa por lo que un embarazo no sería viable, esto lo confirme con algunas personificaciones femeninas que habrían abortado producto de esto, además está el hecho de que sería un blanco fácil que podría traer aparejada su extinción. Durante mi investigación no conocí a ninguna personificación que pudiese llevar a término un embarazo._

_Como señalé anteriormente un hijo concebido entre una personificación de sexo masculino con una humana si es posible, ya que la humana no coloca tanta tensión en la criatura como lo haría una personificación femenina, sin embargo esto no está exento de dificultades; usualmente la madre no vive luego del parto y de hacerlo su mente se ve afectada, esto ocurre debido a que la criatura es una representación de una parte del territorio que representa su padre; en mis viajes me encontré con una mujer que me narró su aventura con una personificación, ella fue seducida por Cartago y concibió un niño, sin embargo durante su embarazo sufrió de fuertes dolores de cabeza, drásticos cambios de humor y horribles pesadillas, al punto de que aborrecía su embarazo; cuando su hijo nació ella no pudo quererlo, lo culpaba de todos sus males y terminó arrojándolo al río. Mientras me narraba la historia en ningún momento mostró signos de culpa, era como si aquel niño no era más que una molestia; después de que ella termino su historia decidí marcharme de aquel lugar y mientras me iba algunos lugareños me mencionaron que aquella mujer estaba loca, hablaba sola y a veces se arrojaba al suelo y comenzaba a gritar._

_Hubo una sola vez en que me encontré con una de estas criaturas que sobrevivió, en mis viajes por aquellas tierras calurosas donde las personas poseían piel oscura me encontré con este joven, me dijo que su madre había muerto en su nacimiento y fue criado por su tribu; mencionó que desde niño tenía sueños de batallas y de lugares que nunca había visitado, cuando me describió los lugares me di cuenta que tenía ante mí un niño hijo de una representación._

_No estuve mucho tiempo con él, pero quede satisfecha con lo que aprendí:_

_- una nación masculina puede concebir un hijo con una humana, sin embargo esta ya sea morirá en el parto producto del estrés de llevar la representación de un territorio en su vientre, sin mencionar el hecho de que los cambios que experimente el territorio cuya representación la este gestante repercutirán en su persona; si la madre no muere en el parto, su mente queda dañada, usualmente se vuelven hostiles hacia sus propios hijos convirtiéndose en un peligro para ellos._

_- los hijos de las representaciones, viven cuanto dure su territorio; el primer hijo de una representación, va a representar la capital, ellos crecen hasta la edad de 14 años, luego dependiendo si la ciudad prospera alcanza la edad de 18 años, esta transición puede variar, de un años a décadas._

_- hay que considerar también que estos hijos no son tan fuertes como las representaciones, una fiebre no los va a matar pero si debilitar, sin embargo si son heridos de forma letal morirán irremediablemente. Si muere este hijo, el próximo hijo de su padre le reemplazara como representación._

_Durante años estudie la naturaleza de estos hijos y llegue a la conclusión que debían ser ubicados, estos niños o crecían solos o maltratados, en el caso de que viviesen. Comencé a idear una manera para ubicarlos, las hadas y otras criaturas me ayudaron y luego de diez años de estudios y errores encontré la manera._

_Es una mezcla entre magia y una poción, solo una representación que tuviese magia podría realizarla. En un pergamino, tabla o tela habría que trazar un mapa del territorio cuya representación ha engendrado un hijo, se debe verter la poción que procederé a explicar más adelante junto con un cabello de la representación, en el mapa aparecerá una aureola roja señalando el lugar de ubicación._

_Si aquella poción mezclada con el cabello es llevada por quien busca a ese hijo, sentirá una especie de tirón que le señalará la ubicación exacta del niño._

_Espero que la persona que lea esto proteja a aquellos niños."_

_Canadá había quedado en shock con todo lo leído; desde que tenía conciencia de si mismo se había cuestionado cual era su fin en el mundo, no quería causar daño ni destruir a los demás y ahora, ahora podía hacer algo bueno, podría buscar esos niños y cuidarlos. Su papa Francia siempre le había hablado de las mujeres con que estaba, tal vez alguna habría quedado embarazada y su hermano o hermana estaba solo._

_Y además, ¿Por qué no?, podría incluso tener a sus propios hijos, eso sí, no podría elegir a cualquier mujer, pero bueno, aun había tiempo y por ahora quería encontrar a aquellos niños._

_Una felicidad lo embargo ¡ya nunca más estaría solo!_

_Fin del flash back._

El mapa y el cabello

De esa forma halló a John; fue alrededor de 1870 cuando lo encontró, el niño vivía en un orfanato en Washington. El lugar era bastante deprimente, paredes grises y más niños de los que podían mantener.

A diferencia de Jeanne y William, John era bastante alegre, le recordó enormemente a Alfred, a decir verdad era su copia, con la excepción de que su cabello era negro; la dueña del orfanato mencionó que John llegó ahí durante el invierno, su madre había muerto en el parto y no había familiares que pudiesen cuidarlo. Basto con decir que era hermano de su padre y venía a recogerlo, no hicieron muchas preguntas ya que sería una boca menos que alimentar.

John se adaptó rápidamente a la vida en Canadá, era enérgico y daba alegría a la casa; sin embargo a veces John, en especial cuando tenía fiebre, comenzaba a mencionar lo solo que se sentía a veces, lo triste que estaba al saber que fue la causa de la muerte de su madre y que su padre no supiese de él.

Ahora años más tarde John seguía igual, mostrándose enérgico, pero de vez en cuando lo invadía esa melancolía.

Finalmente estaba Damla, ella había sido un caso especial. La había encontrado alrededor de un mes después de John. Ese día había ido al pueblo a comprar comida cuando una niña chocó con él, por su vestuario dedujo que era una inmigrante y en eso ella lo miró a los ojos; ahí se dio cuenta que ella no era humana, al mirar sus ojos se le vino a la mente una ciudad que nunca había visto, fue la misma sensación que tenía al mirar los ojos de Jeanne, William y John. Esta niña era hija de una nación, no era una nación porque lo sabría, se reconocen entre sí.

Ella le había dicho que venía con una caravana, pero había sido expulsada por creer que estaba poseída así que estaba completamente sola. Matthew decidió llevarla mientras le explicaba su naturaleza. Inesperadamente ella tenía una idea, por lo visto en su pueblo había una mujer que era una especie de bruja que le había contado quien era.

Con la llegada de Damla, Matthew se había dado cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error, solo se había preocupado de los hijos de Francia, Inglaterra y Estados unidos ya que eran de cierta manera, su familia, pero ¿Qué había de las otras naciones?

Con Damla las cosas siguieron su curso, ella era tranquila y ayudaba bastante con la casa, no se parecía mucho a Turquía, solo sus ojos avellana; tenía el cabello largo y rubio, siempre sujeto con una trenza y la piel blanca.

Con la llegada de Damla y aprovechándose de su invisibilidad se dedicó a recolectar cabellos de todas las naciones que pudiese y de ahí se dedicaba a buscar a los posibles hijos que tuviesen, de esa manera se aseguraría de que menos niños sufrieran.

Y asi había conseguido su casa repleta de niños.

- estoy de acuerdo con la idea de John – dijo Matthew, quien se había quedado vagando en los recuerdos – pero les reitero que es su decisión.

- si Tío/Matthew – respondieron al unísono y levantándose – buenas noches.

- buenas noches chicos

Matthew suspiró, esperaba que la reunión fuera tranquila y nada se supiese por ahora; miró hacia la ventana y una tormenta se estaba formando.

- "algo me dice que esto no saldrá como lo esperamos" – pensó.

**Y este es el capítulo, es más largo que los otros y trate de explicar lo mejor posible todo, si algo falto o tienen dudas, mándenme un review y con gusto les responderé.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas (sin ofensas)**

**Gracias a todos los que están leyendo.**

**Un abrazo, Angie =)**


	4. SECRETO REVELADO

**Hola a todos, quiero agradecer los reviews que me mandaron, estoy feliz de que les esté gustando el fic.**

**Como sabrán Hetalia no es mío, solo los OC me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO 4: SECRETO REVELADO

Las dos semanas habían transcurrido y el día de la reunión había llegado. Canadá era un manojo de nervios, desde el día anterior anduvo irritable al igual que Jeanne, ya que todo debía salir perfecto si querían que la existencia de las ciudades se mantuviese oculta. Ya tenían un plan.

Jeanne, William, John y Damla se encargaría de controlar a los niños, era mejor que estuviesen todo el día en la casa, para que ninguno fuera visto por otro país; era un trabajo complicado ya que no solo habían niños, sino que también bebés por lo que el trabajo se doblaba.

Él se encargaría de las naciones, les había reservado un hotel para que no viniesen a su casa, además de armar un itinerario con actividades para distraerlos, esperaba que este plan funcionase.

Canadá se levantó temprano y se preparó para ir a la reunión, antes de irse repasó el plan nuevamente con los jóvenes y despidiéndose salió de la casa; como el edificio estaba en plena cuidad decidió ir en auto, usualmente tomaba taxi pero necesitaba estar pendiente si surgía alguna eventualidad, desactivó la alarma del auto y en ese momento Jeanne salió de la casa.

- Matthew – llamó, él se dio vuelta – te olvidabas de tu teléfono

- gracias Jeanne – le agradeció – nos vemos en la noche

- adiós

Matthew se subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha al edificio, sin saber que alguien se había colado en su auto.

El trayecto fue rápido, aún era temprano así que el flujo vehicular era bien escaso, quería llegar temprano para que todo estuviese en orden y no fuera un desastre como son usualmente las reuniones, al estacionar le pareció oír un ruido.

-"que extraño" – pensó – "tal vez mañana deba llevarlo al mecánico

Se bajó del auto y caminó al edificio.

El edificio era bastante grande, con diez pisos y cincuenta salas de reuniones. Como la reunión era en el quinto piso tomó el ascensor, al subir comenzó a pensar en todo lo que estaba en juego si el día no salía como lo esperaba.

Chequeó la hora, las 08:15, la reunión no era hasta las diez así que aún tenía tiempo para arreglar cualquier detalle que faltase. la sala se encontraba limpia, el servicio de aseo había hecho un buen trabajo, incluso había limpiado los vidrios y cambiado las cortinas.

La reunión iba a ser desde las 10:00 hasta las 12:00, luego habría un espacio para servirse aperitivos, volviéndose a retomar la reunión a las 12:30, a las 14:00 sería el almuerzo hasta las 16:00 y desde esa hora hasta las 19:00 concluiría la reunión. Aquel era el itinerario y esperaba de todo corazón que fuera exactamente así y que la reunión no tuviese que posponerse o extenderse para mañana.

Comenzó a organizar sus papeles; los minutos transcurrieron y sin darse cuenta la puerta se abrió.

- buenos días – dijo Canadá levantándose – bienvenido a mi casa.

- eh, si, buenos días – dijo Alemania entrando – gracias, Canadá ¿cierto?

- si

- vee – Italia había llegado – ciao Canadá

- bonjour Italia – saludó.

Las demás naciones comenzaron a llegar; primero Japón y luego Rusia entró sonriendo de manera infantil y sentándose al lado de Matthew. Rusia iba a comenzar a hablar con el canadiense cuando un griterío acalló su voz.

- déjame en paz frog – gruñó Arthur – sino, te maldeciré

- ohohoh, no me asustan tus fantasías

- NO SON FANTASÍAS.

- JAJAJAA – rió Alfred entrando – el héroe ha llegado

- shut up bloody git – gruñó Arthur

- Alfred – san hay que comenzar la reunión –dijo Japón

- de acuerdo japon- se levantó – yo, Alfred F. Jones doy por comenzada esta reunión en - se burló - Canadia.

- es Canadá – murmuró Matthew, odiaba esa broma de su hermano

- ¿Cuál es el primer tema? – intervino Alemania antes que Estados Unidos siguiese hablando

- calentamiento global – dijo matthew – eh, yo creo que deberíamos…

- COSNTRUIR UN ROBOT GIGANTE QUE SALVE AL MUNDO – gritó Alfred

- eso solo funcionará cuando los cerdos vuelen – se burló Inglaterra

- mon amour Angleterre ¿Por qué siempre buscas pelea? – Mencionó Francis mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello – deberías emularme a mí, tal vez así tengas una vida amorosa.

- YO TENGO UNA VIDA AMOROSA

- Angleterre – negó con la cabeza – tus hadas imaginarias no cuentan

- ella son reales – gruño

- pero Iggy si todos sabemos que son producto de tu imaginación – dijo Alfred masticando una hamburguesa.

Canadá sonrió ligeramente, nunca les había dicho que el también podía ver a las hadas de Arthur, es más, se llevaba bien con ellas, incluso le habían guardado el secreto de los niños.

La reunión continuó entre peleas y discusiones absurdas; Canadá trató de hablar pero cuando comenzaba, una discusión se iniciaba, así que prefirió simplemente mirar y burlarse en silencio; no es que disfrutara burlarse de las personas, pero estaba nervioso, tenso, ligeramente alterado y NECESITABA distraerse.

Mientras tanto…

Jeanne estaba cambiando pañales a su hermano más pequeño, Claude, solo tenía diez días pero era muy despierto; a pesar de todo, ella amaba a sus hermanos, aunque algunos como Jules fuera la copia exacta de Francia, pero igual los cuidaba y quería. Los otros niños también eran normalmente cuidados por sus hermanos mayores y si no tenían, en general se encargaba Matthew; ella con William, John y Damla quedaban de niñeros de los pequeños cuando Matthew no estaba.

Terminó de mudar al bebé y lo dejó en su cuna para ir por la leche

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, empezó a oír gritos de la cocina, así que aceleró y entró al lugar de golpe.

- ¿Qué este griterío?

En la cocina estaban William, John y una chica rubia, pelo liso, ojos azules y con una camiseta de la mujer maravilla.

- Brad no está – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – fui a la habitación de mis hermanos y no estaba.

- ¿lo buscaste por toda la casa? – inquirió

- sí, lo busque – tomó aire – le pregunté a Damla y no sabe donde está

- ¿revisaron todos los lugares?

- todos – dijo William con semblante preocupado – Damla revisó el tercer piso, yo el segundo y John con Jennifer el primero.

- ¿los otros niños no vieron nada?

- les pregunté – dijo la chica – dijeron que no lo sintieron levantarse

- podría estar en cualquier parte – murmuró John – diablos, ¿Por qué justo este día?

- ¿Qué pasa este día? – preguntó Jennifer

Se miraron entre sí, no habían querido decirle a Jenny sobre la reunión; Jennifer era el estado de nueva york y a pesar de aparentar dieciséis años, no le habían contado sobre la reunión ya que Jennifer era demasiado parlanchina y se podía escapar algo.

- yo vi a Brad – dijo una voz desde la entrada

Era una niña de nueve años; tenía el cabello rubio, largo y rizado, sus ojos eran de un tono violeta y enmarcados con lentes, además llevaba un peluche de conejo en sus brazos.

- Madelaine – dijo Jeanne acercándose y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura - ¿Dónde está?

- cuando fui al baño – respondió Madelaine, la representación de Quebec – vi que papá se iba y que Brad lo seguía.

- ¿estás segura? – preguntó John preocupado por su hermano

- si – asintió – yo lo vi.

- ve a vestirte- dijo Jeanne- y si ves a Damla dile lo que nos dijiste

Madelaine asintió.

Jeanne, William y John corrieron hacia el garaje y lo que vieron les heló la sangre.

Donde había estado el auto de Matthew, estaba el camión de juguete de Brad.

- Oh no – gimió Jeanne

Brad se había ido en el auto de Matthew.

En la reunión…

Canadá ya se había relajado, se convenció de que nada podría salir mal y que no había ninguna razón para estar nervioso; chequeó la hora, aún faltaban diez minutos para el receso del medio día.

Como de costumbre la reunión no progreso; aunque Alemania había tratado de tomar el control, no duro mucho así que se dedicó a charlar con Japón y tratar de ignorar el desastre que era la sala.

- ¿camarada Matvey está tenso?

Matthew saltó en su asiento al oír a Rusia

- no – no, so – solo estaba pensando – murmuró

- ¿Matvey no quiere ser uno con Rusia, da?

- hey deja a Mattie en paz – dijo Alfred apuntando a Ivan con el dedo – no te acerques a mi hermano.

- no es de tu incumbencia asqueroso capitalista

Y otra pelea empezó; Alfred comenzó a lanzarle hamburguesas a Ivan, mientras este las esquivaba y se burlaba; Arthur comenzó a gritarle a Alfred y Francis comenzó a acosar a Feliciano ante la mirada molesta de Ludwig.

Canadá sintió una vibración en su pantalón.

- Jeanne ¿Qué pasa? – susurró, no quería que lo empezaran a acosar sobre quien llamaba

- Brad desapareció – gimió la francesa

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó el canadiense – PERO ¿CÓMO?

La sala había quedado en silencio, nunca nadie había escuchado gritar así a Canadá, usualmente solo eran susurros.

- no estaba en la casa, lo buscamos por todas partes – le contó – y luego Madelaine dijo que lo vio seguirte y…

- ¿Qué?

- encontramos su juguete en el garaje, así que creemos que él se fue contigo en el auto.

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó, asiendo saltar a varias naciones que lo miraban atónitos – de acuerdo – se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala – voy a buscarlo, que ninguno salga, aun se pude arreglar esto.

-de acuerdo – dijo ella – adiós

- adiós

Matthew suspiró y se dio vuelta enfrentando a los demás países. Todos lo miraban de una manera expectante, las peleas habían parado así como cualquier sonido.

- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó extrañado.

- no – no mon petit – dijo Francia, sin apartar la vista del canadiense - ¿está todo bien?

- si – susurró – yo – estee, lo siento, pero debo retirarme unos momentos.

- eh, si sure Matt – dijo Alfred riéndose nervioso ante la actitud que había tenido su hermano - ¿necesitas ayuda?

- no Alfred, no te preocupes, yo…

Dos golpes en la puerta.

La sangre de Matthew se le fue del rostro y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras poco a poco caminó hacia la puerta.

Dos golpes nuevamente

Se mordió el labio inferior al momento de comenzar a girar la manilla, una gota de sudor escurrió por su frente; con la mano temblando terminó de abrir la manilla.

- "por favor que no sea él, que no sea él" – rogó en su mente.

Y al abrirla se hallaba…

¿Una mujer?

- buenos días señor Matthew – dijo la joven – venía a entregarle estos papeles que envió el primer ministro.

- sí, gracias

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su lugar seguido por la mirada de las demás naciones que habían comenzado a murmurar.

- Angleterre, ¿no crees que mon petit Canadá, está extraño?

- aunque me duela, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo

- vee, Canadá está raro

- puede que Canadá – san tenga problemas con su gobierno

- jajajaa, si Mattie tiene problemas, aquí está el héroe para resolverlos

- Matvey ha estado extraño

- si Canadá tiene problemas, pediría ayuda.

- puede que Alemania- san tenga razón

Matthew ignoraba al resto de la sala y ojeaba los papeles, su corazón ya no latía tan fuerte; puede que estuviese exagerando, que tal vez Brad esté con alguna de las secretarias, esperando que alguien lo recogiese o incluso que estaría escondido en la casa, si debe ser eso; no había razón para estar preocup…

- TÍO MATT

El tiempo, el aire, la rotación de la tierra, todo se detuvo para Matthew; empezó a respirar agitadamente, sintió un zumbido en sus oídos y comenzó a temblar. Lentamente, muy lentamente comenzó a girarse, rezando a cuantos Dioses y santos conociese, que solo fuese su imaginación, que solo era alguien que se perdió, que no estaba a punto de revelar todo.

Los países estaban nuevamente en shock

En la entrada había un mini Alfred.

Era idéntico a la nación estadounidense, tenía el cabello rubio con el distintivo mechón, los ojos de un azul intenso, incluso con los mismos lentes. Vestía un pijama de superman, un chaleco azul encima del pijama y pantuflas de oso.

- hola tío Matt – dijo entrando ante la mirada consternada de los países y del propio Canadá - ¿aquí es donde trabajas?

Canadá aún tenía la boca abierta

- ¿Quién eres tú? – se atrevió a preguntar Alemania

- hola soy Brad – sonrió - ¿Quién eres tú?

Antes que Alemania pudiese hablar, Canadá reaccionó y se levantó de golpe.

- suficiente – dijo con voz firme – vamos a tomar un receso – tomando de la mano a Brad se dirigió a la salida – nos vemos a las 12:30

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, cuando estalló el alboroto

- WAIT – Gritó Alfred levantándose – Matthew, ¿Por qué ese niño se parece a mí?

- Mon amour ¿Qué está pasando?

- NO ESTÁ PASANDO NADA – gritó haciendo saltar a todos – lo siento, pero está reunión se suspende.

Iba nuevamente a salir cuando una mano se posa en el hombro.

- Canadá – san – miró a Japón – sé que usted está asustado, pero es mejor que libere todo lo que lleva adentro y nos cuente – Matthew iba a hablar, pero Kiku continuó – le prometemos que no lo juzgaremos y lo apoyaremos en lo que sea.

Canadá se mordió el labio inferior y miró a las demás naciones.

Kiku le sonreía suavemente, Alfred no dejaba de mirar a Brad con la boca abierta; Francis asentía ante lo dicho por Japón, Iván estaba curioso al igual que Italia, Alemania lo miraba penetrantemente y Arthur consternado.

Matthew miró a Brad.

El niño lo miraba preocupado, estaba a punto de llorar; nunca antes había gritado frente a alguno de los niños, claro, era firme con ellos pero nunca les levantó la voz.

- lo siento por gritarte – acarició el cabello del niño

Suspiró y se estremeció ante lo que venía, ya que no solo se enfrentaría a las naciones si no que también tendría que lidiar con Jeanne y los demás.

Cerró la puerta

Llevando de la mano al niño se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa ante la atenta mirada de los demás que no dejaban ya sea de mirarlo a él o al niño.

Se sentó y colocó a Brad en sus piernas a falta de sillas en la sala.

- pueden preguntar lo que deseen, pero hay cosas que no podré responder aquí sino en mi casa – miró al resto de la sala - ¿están de acuerdo?

Asintieron.

- Kiku – susurró Arthur – buen trabajo con lo que dijiste

- no es nada Arthur – san, estas situaciones son comunes en mis animes y mangas.

Canadá los miraba expectantes y abrazaba más al niño que estaba en su regazo.

- Matthew – comenzó Alfred - ¿Quién es este niño? Y ¿Por qué se aparece tanto a mí?

Silencio nuevamente. Canadá sonrió suavemente y miró al niño

- preséntate pequeño – el niño lo miró curioso, John siempre les dijo que debían guardar en secreto sus nombres y no decirlos a menos que Canadá o John les permitiese

- ¿puedo?

- sí, hazlo

- hola a todos, me llamo Brad y soy el estado de Minnesota.

Y el caos estalló

- ¿QUÉ?

Arthur se levantó

- ¿Cómo es que es un estado? – Fulminó con la mirada a Alfred - ¿tus estados tienen representación y no nos lo dijiste?

- hey, pero si yo no sabía – miró a su hermano – Mattie, ¿Cómo es que…?

- les contaré todo, pero antes – miró a Brad - voy a llamar a una de las secretarias, ella te dará galletas y jugo, espérame hasta que salga de la sala ¿OK?

Matthew llamó a una de las secretarias quien vino y se llevó al niño.

- Matthew – llamó Inglaterra - ¿Quién es ese niño realmente?

- él ya se los dijo – se limitó a decir – es Minnesota

- pero brother – Alfred estaba escandalizado - ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? Es un estado, debí haber estado enterado.

- Matthew ¿Por qué ese estado te conoce? – para Arthur todo era extraño, se dirigió al resto de las naciones en la sala - ¿alguno sabía de esto?

- está claro que no Angleterre – respondió Francia – Mon petit, ¿Cómo es que sabías que ese niño era un estado?

- primero que nada – dijo – se llama Brad, antes que un estado es una persona y el vive conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? – Intervino Alemania – si es un estado de él – señaló a Alfred – lo más correcto es que viviese con él.

- si Matt, si es un estado mío yo debí haber sabido de él

- ¿Por qué Matvey sabía del estado del cerdo capitalista?

- la pregunta es ¿Por qué vive con él si es parte de Estados Unidos?

- Brad vive conmigo porque yo lo encontré

- ¿y por qué no le dijo a Alfred – san? – Canadá parpadeó – me refiero a cuando encontró al niño.

- creí que Alfred no lo quería.

- ¿WHAT?- el americano se escandalizó – es mi estado, claro que lo habría querido.

- no lo creo

- Matthew – Inglaterra usaba un tono de reproche – no le digas eso a Estados Unidos, será un git molesto y emancipado pero cuidaría de su estado.

- no, no lo haría – se estaba comenzando a molestar – de verdad yo pien-

- well, yo creo que debería irse conmigo, después de todo es mi estado.

- ¿qué? – susurró Canadá

- vee yo creo que Estados Unidos sería un buen papá

- es su estado, debería estar con él – una duda surgió para el alemán - ¿es el único estado del que sabe?

- ¿nacerán igual que las naciones, da?

_Canadá se estaba cabreando_

- JAJAJA seré el mejor papá y le enseñaré a ser un héroe

- vas a traumarlo idiot

- ¿me pregunto si habrán más?

_Su límite estaba llegando_

- habría que investigar si hay otros estados

- mon amour Angleterre , podríamos tener nosotros un niño

- SHUT UP BLOODY GIT

- por cierto Matt, ¿tengo otros estados?

_Solo una más_

- porque si es así me gustaría que los llevaras a mi casa

_Ya no resistía_

- y me también me gustaría cambiarle el nombre – sorbió de su gaseosa – podría llamarse Clark o Alfred jr.

- SUFICIENTE – gritó Canadá golpeando la mesa haciendo una grieta en ella - NADIE SE LLEVARÁ A BRAD, ÉL DECIDIRÁ CUANDO CREZCA CON QUIEN IRSE.

- pe-pero Bro – tartamudeo mirando la grieta en la mesa – él es mi estad-

- NO ME IMPORTA – apoyó las manos sobre la mesa – Alfred, él no te conoce, jamás te ha visto en su vida y no lo voy a exponer a una situación que lo abochornara – tomó aire para volver a tener calma – si quieres puedes verlo cuando quieras y cuando él sea mayor podrá ir a visitarte e incluso irse contigo si así lo desea, pero sólo cuando sea mayor.

- pienso que Canadá – san tiene un punto – habló Kiku – el niño es pequeño y no sabe de Alfred - san, pero – miró al canadiense con una expresión de disculpa – Alfred – san es Estados Unidos y bueno, el niño es su estado así que de cierta manera, podría llevarlo cuando quisiese.

Un silencio inundó el lugar; Japón dijo lo que la mayoría pensaba.

- ¿con que tiene más derecho, eh? – Canadá usó un tono suave y frío – dime Alfred – el aludido se estremeció - ¿recuerdas a Rose Smith?

- ¿Quién?

- Rose Smith – repitió – pelirroja, ojos café, era recepcionista en un hotel en Nueva York

- a ver… - trató de hacer memoria – no me acuerdo

- fue hace diez años

- pero Bro ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?, además fue hace mucho, no recuerdo ni siquiera lo que hablamos la última reunión

- ella fue la madre de Brad

- ¿CÓMO?

- Canadá explícate – dijo Ludwig consternado.

- Brad es hijo de Alfred – Arthur iba a hablar, pero lo calló el canadiense – hijo biológico

- ¿WHAT?

- Canadá – san, eso es imposible – dijo Kiku – las naciones no pueden tener hijos, de ser así ya lo sabríamos, habría ocurrido alguna vez.

- en efecto – respondió – las naciones no pueden tener hijos, pero con otras naciones – se sentó – eso no se aplica a las relaciones con humanos.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Francis

- a que una nación si puede tener hijos con una humana

Los murmullos estallaron

- Matthew – dijo Ludwig – discúlpeme, pero eso no puede ser posible – miró un poco nervioso – de ser así lo sabríamos, quiero decir – miró a Francis – en todo este tiempo, alguna nación debió haber tenido un hijo.

- les voy a contar todo, desde el principio – las naciones asintieron y prestaron atención

- hace unos años yo tampoco creía que las naciones podían tener hijos, pero un día descubrí que si se podía, incluso encontré una forma de ubicarlos.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Alemania

- eso no se los puedo decir- iba a protestar – se los diré, pero no ahora – tomó aire – como les iba diciendo descubrí la manera de ubicarlos, como no estaba seguro de dónde empezar, decidí irme a lo seguro – miró a Francis – me fui a Francia.

- Matthew, quieres decir que este frog…

- una nación puede tener más de un hijo, el primer hijo de una nación representa a su capital y los que siguen representan, ya sea una provincia, estado, territorio o ciudades principales – bajó un poco la mirada – fui a Francia y encontré a la representación de París.

- ¿QUOI? – sé exaltó el galo – Matthieu, mon petit, me estás diciendo que…

- tienes una hija – el Francés estaba en shock – en realidad tienes seis

- el hermano Francia tiene bambinos, vee, eso quiere decir que soy tío

- sabía que eras una puta frog

- como decía – las naciones guardaron silencio – después de hallarla, me trasladé a Londres y ahí encontré a la representación de esa ciudad y-

- ¿what? – Alfred estaba incrédulo – ¿Iggy también?

- y así me decía inmoral y él también estaba disfrutando de los placeres de la vida.

- yo- yo – Arthur estaba rojo

- luego de encontrar a Londres – Canadá retomó su relato – regresé a Canadá, el tiempo pasó y fui hallando a más niños – se sorprendieron con la serenidad que lo decía, como si solo hablara de un tema simple – hasta tuve hijos propios.

- ¿Cuántas naciones tienen hijos? – preguntó Rusia

- quince o dieciséis – respondió – no estoy seguro, pero eso es hasta el momento

- pe- pero Matthew, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?, podríamos haberte ayudado, quiero decir, son muchos niños y de haberlo sabido, nos habríamos ocupado de ellos, y…

- no Arthur, no se trata de eso – aquí venía la parte difícil – les voy a explicar. Una nación femenina no puede tener hijo por el hecho de que ser una nación implica muchas tensiones, sin contar con los desastres naturales o terrorismo, o incluso problemas económicos; eso causa que la nación si es que llegase a concebir, tendría un aborto involuntario – explicó – las mujeres que tuvieron hijos con naciones pudieron llevar a término sus embarazos, pero eso tuvo consecuencias.

- ¿Qué clase de consecuencias? – preguntó Alemania

- esas mujeres llevaban en su vientre a la representación de una ciudad, es decir, en su embarazo sentían lo que el bebé sentía, o sea, todo lo que una representación siente, los problemas internos, los naturales, etc. Y aquello hizo estragos en su mente – suspiró – como la mente humana es frágil todas las mujeres que dieron la luz a una representación o fallecían en el parto o quedaban dañadas mentalmente.

- ¿qué tipo de daño mental?

- las tensiones fueron tales que no quisieron a sus hijos.

- ¿Cómo es que no los quisieron? – Arthur estaba nervioso, no le gustaba hacia donde iba la conversación – ellas los…

- salvé a la mayoría

El horror se reflejó en la cara de los restantes miembros del G8. Como naciones habían sufrido bastante, pero siempre habían cuidado de las naciones más pequeñas, claro algunos habrían sido estrictos con sus colonias, pero nunca…

- ¿los mataron? – susurró Feliciano con lágrimas

- a algunos sí

- PERO ¿CÓMO? – Gritó Arthur - ¿POR QUÉ?, ERAN SUS MADRES Y…

- BUAAA POBRES PEQUEÑOS – lloró Italia abrazando a Alemania quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Cuántos? – preguntó Rusia con seriedad

- he enterrado a veinte

- ¿quieres decir que esas mujeres o mueren en el parto o matan a sus hijos? – dijo Alfred

- no – lo miraron con extrañeza – no quise decir que los matan, no todas lo hicieron, pero, no fueron amables con ellos.

- ¿alguno de mis hijos sufrieron? – preguntó Francis

- no puedo responder eso – dijo Canadá – hay cosas que ellos les deben contar.

- ¿están aquí? – Alfred se levantó - ¿están en Canadá?

- sí – las naciones iban a comenzar a hablar, pero Matthew los detuvo – los llevaré a verlos, pero hay condiciones – miró a los demás - ¿están dispuestos a seguir estas condiciones?

- ¿Qué pasa si no las aceptamos? – inquirió Ludwig

- he criado a esos niños desde pequeños, yo los quiero muchos y ellos a mí – se quitó los lentes – yo haría lo que fuera por ellos y ellos por mí. Puedo esconderlos y esperar a que crezcan y estoy seguro de que no querrán que sus capitales, estados o ciudades se rebelen contra ustedes. Una guerra civil nunca es buena.

- ¿Qué? – Alfred se alteró – Matthew no puedes hacer eso, eso es-

- Alfred, no pretendo hacerlo –el americano se calmó un poco – no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora.

- pero…

- a esos niños, los he criado, a algunos los vi nacer; lo que menos quiero es que sufran, las condiciones que les voy a dar son para evitar un daño mayor – se colocó nuevamente sus lentes – sé que a la larga ellos se irán con ustedes, pero deseo que cuando lo hagan sea porque quieren, no porque se les obliga –se levantó tomando su chaqueta – algunos han sufrido mucho y no confían en los extraños así que quiero que primero se den el trabajo de conocerlos y cuando les tengan confianza y así lo deseen, se vayan con ustedes.

Un silencio nuevamente inundó la habitación.

- ¿Qué clase de condiciones? – preguntó Arthur

- lo primero es que no quiero que a los más pequeños les hablen de sus madres; normalmente espero hasta que cumplan doce años para contarles porque no tienen madre; lo segundo, hay chicos que no están preparados para hablar con ustedes, no digo que todos, pero hay unos cuantos que van a negarse a hablar e incluso conocerlos, por lo que les pido que no los obliguen y les den tiempo – tomó aire- por cierto, si ustedes desean conocerlos y que ellos los conozcan, van a tener que estar presentes, no quiero que luego de conocerlos simplemente desaparezcan y se olviden de ellos.

Las naciones asintieron, eran condiciones razonables

- y por último no quiero diferencias – lo miraron extrañado – algunos de ustedes tienen más de un hijo, no quiero que hagan diferencias con sus hermanos, aunque estén muy tentados a hacerlo.

- nunca haríamos eso Bro – dijo Alfred

- solo es una condición – lanzó una mirada a Arthur, que lo hizo encogerse en su asiento.

- así que, ¿están de acuerdo?

Las potencias se miraron entre sí.

Alfred estaba confundido, usualmente se mostraba un poco idiota, pero no por nada era una de las potencias más poderosas del mundo; esta situación lo inquietaba, cuando vio a Brad se sorprendió bastante, se parecía mucho a él cuando niño y cuando supo que era su hijo, estaba feliz, le gustaban los niños y ahora tenía uno de él, pero después de lo que se enteró, tenía sus dudas.

¿Cómo enfrentaría esto?, si llevaba a un niño con él, tendría que lidiar con muchas cosas, no todo sería diversión, tendría que cuidarlo, enseñarle y disciplinarlo, pero ¿y si se equivocaba?. Cuando vio a Brad le pareció un niño tierno y lindo, pero eso era mérito de Matt, él lo había cuidado y si era un buen niño, era a causa de su hermano.

Ahora él, les permitía conocer a sus hijos y esperaba que cuando tuviese la oportunidad, hacer un buen trabajo como él lo hizo.

Arthur tenía sentimientos encontrados; por un lado estaba feliz, tenía un hijo y puede que más, a pesar de lo que decía la independencia de Alfred le afectó muchísimo y ahora casi por obra de magia, podía cuidar de una joven representación y esta sería su ciudad así que no se independizaría ni lo abandonaría; también se sentía enfadado, Canadá debió haberle dicho, él tenía experiencia criando jóvenes naciones, pudo haberlo ayudado e incluso él haber criado a su hijo o hijos, pero ¿habría hecho un buen trabajo?, claro, se convencía de que había criado bien a Alfred y a sus otras colonias pero, puede que hubiese hecho diferencia, no era lo mismo criar hijos ajenos que los suyos propios y no estaba seguro de haber podido criar un hijo de Francia sin pensar en su padre.; y junto a todo esto se sentía asustado, sabía que había fracasado en algunos aspectos con sus colonias, como el haber olvidado prácticamente a Canadá, y ahora le daban una segunda oportunidad y el miedo a fracasar nuevamente le atormentaba, pero era una segunda oportunidad y esperaba no cometer los mismos errores.

Japón o Kiku estaba inquieto, a diferencia de Alfred, él solo había dormido con una sola mujer en su vida, así que de tener un hijo sería de ella. Él la había querido, puede que no amado como corresponde, pero cuando terminó con ella le dolió y creyó que si se alejaba de la ciudad donde ella vivía, la recuperación tras la separación sería menos dolorosa para ella, que equivocado estaba. Ahora puede que se encuentre con ese niño ¿se parecerá a él o a su madre?

A pesar de todo estaba agradecido con Canadá-san, había visto como terminan algunos niños que crecen solos y la nación americana los había cuidado, el hijo de Alfred-san parecía un buen niño y esperaba que su hijo fuese así. Y evidentemente estaba asustado, por primera vez alguien dependería de él y rogaba a Kami hacer un buen trabajo.

Rusia no sabía que pensar; desde que se desintegró la unión soviética, se había sentido muy solo, claro estaban sus hermanas, pero no era lo mismo ya que cada una tenía un país al que representar. A veces visitaba a las naciones bálticas, pero le tenían tanto miedo apenas le hablaban.

Cuando Canadá habló de esas ciudades, una esperanza apareció; ahora no estaría solo, tenía al menos un hijo que podría cuidar y amar; claro, había maltratado a las naciones bálticas, pero nunca a sus hermanas y con su hijo pretendía que fuese así. Incluso podía tener más y su casa estaría llena nuevamente. Estaba Feliz de que fuese Matvey cuidara de su hijo y no era cerdo capitalista.

Ludwig sudaba enormemente, si Italia le causaba problemas, un niño será peor. Él no se acostaba con cualquiera y las pocas veces que había dormido con mujeres fue por causa de una borrachera y ahora se iba a enfrentar a las consecuencias de la borrachera.

Lo más cercano a un niño que había conocido era Italia, peor en el fondo sabía que Italia a pesar de todo si la situación fuese extrema, muy extrema, estaba la posibilidad de que se pudiese defender, pero un niño no; no sabía la edad que tenía podría ser un adolescente o un bebé, ¿y si era una chica?; esperaba que el niño o niña fuese más tranquilo que el italiano y ¿Qué pasa si el niño lo odiaba? Canadá dijo que algunos estaban resentidos; Ludwig se había que varios lo habían odiado a lo largo de la historia y estaba bien con eso, pero era muy diferente si era su propio hijo. Después de que todo esto pasase debía llamar a Gilber, el prusiano lo había cuidado cuando niño, algo debía saber.

Feliciano no era tan estúpido, claro era un poco cobarde, holgazán y le encantaba la pasta, pero era el nieto del imperio romano y a diferencia de lo que la mayoría creía había heredado algo de su abuelo.

El no era tan ligón como Francia, pero tampoco era virgen, había tenido aventuras pero nunca más de una noche y ahora de un momento a otros se enteraba que una de ellas le había dado un hijo.

El no lo quería admitir pero la idea de un hijo no le agradaba, ellos demandan atención y cualquier error que cometiera podía traer graves consecuencias, si por él fuera, dejaría a sus hijos con Canadá, la nación americana lo había cuidado bien, bastaba con ver al hijo de Estados Unidos y Matthew nunca incentivaría a una guerra civil, su hijo sería feliz. Pero ¿Qué pasaba si se quedaba con el niño?, debería ser mucho más cuidadoso y ya no podría comer tanta pasta, a un niño hay que alimentarlo bien, no solo de pasta y podría pedirle ayuda a Alemania, si eso sonaba mejor, podría criar a su hijo junto con Alemania y el suyo.

Francia tenía miedo, estaba muy asustado; desde que era una pequeño siempre había sabido que toda acción tiene consecuencias, había enfrentado tanto sus errores como aciertos y ahora se enfrentaba a algo que no sabía en qué categoría colocarlo. Se hacía llamar el país del amor, entregando amor a todo el que lo pidiese y al que no. Pero no había entregado amor, no al menos a aquellas mujeres que decía amar y ahora por hacerles creer que las amaba, Dios o cualquier otra divinidad lo estaba castigando.

Estaba seguro de que sus hijos lo odiaban, su fama le precedía así que si eran lo suficientemente mayores sabrían la clase de hombre que es y le reprocharían; si había algo que no soportaba era que le restregaran en su cara sus errores, el los conocían, no tenían porque reprochárselos, es por eso que fingía ignorar a Canadá, no quería que ese niño le reprochara el haberlo abandonado; y ahora ese niño había cuidado de sus hijos, que ironía, su hijo había hecho lo que a él le correspondía.

Y ahora se le ofrecía la oportunidad de redimirse, ya era suficiente, no podía cambiar el pasado pero podía hacer un mejor futuro, trataría de ser un buen padre para esos niños, el padre que debió haber sido para Matthew.

La decisión estaba tomada.

- aceptamos

**Y aquí está el capítulo, me salió más largo que los demás pero necesitaba cortarlo aquí. Bueno como ven, las naciones ya saben el secreto; Canadá me salió un poco OC pero trate de ajustar su personalidad a la situación.**

**No sé si hacer parejas entre naciones ¿Qué me dicen?**

**Espero sus review y nos vemos en el próximo cap. **

**Angie =)**


	5. VERDADERAS INTENCIONES

**Hetalia no es mío, solo los OC me pertenecen**

**Hola a todos, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero tenía pruebas en la universidad que me dejaron sin vida.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron reviews y ojala sigan comentando este fic.**

**Aclaración: esto es con respecto a la pregunta que hice si querían parejas o no. No es que voy a convertir el fic en algo romántico, el romance no es lo mío, pero puede que insinúe algo, pero será secundario y más adelante. **

CAPÍTULO 5: VERDADERAS INTENCIONES

Canadá salió de la sala con las naciones siguiéndole; cuando reveló todo, o al menos una parte de ello, sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima, pero tenía la certeza de que las cosas se complicarían una vez que llegaran a la casa.

Le envió un mensaje de texto a Damla para avisarle que iba con las naciones, si se lo enviaba a Jeanne crearía un escándalo.

- primero iré a recoger a Brad – se giró – ¿vinieron en taxi?

Todos asintieron

- para que sea más rápido tres personas se pueden ir conmigo y cuatro en un taxi. ¿Qué les parece?

- sure Mattie, pero el héroe va contigo

- mon petit, yo también junto con Angleterre – parecía que el aire había dejado de ser tenso

- ¿WHAT?, no iré contigo, prefiero irme en taxi

- da, Inglaterra es bienvenido para unirse a la madre Rusia

Arthur lo miró con horror

- prefiero soportar al bastardo del vino

- entonces Alfred, Francis y Arthur se vienen conmigo – asintieron – y para el resto, acabo de llamar a un taxi.

Caminaron hasta la recepción; en ella la recepcionista estaba hablando por teléfono y junto a ella estaba Brad rayando un papel; se acercó y gradeciendo a la mujer, quien solo asintió para continuar hablando, tomó a Brad de la mano.

- nos vamos a la casa – tomó de la mano al niño – estás castigado

- ¿Por qué?, yo no hice nada

- saliste sin permiso de la casa y solo con pijama – iba a protestar, pero la mirada de su tío lo callo – no verás televisión ni jugaras videojuegos – pensó – hoy ni mañana.

- pero-

- ¿quieres que sea una semana?

- no

- entonces no reclames.

Los países miraron esa interacción, esa faceta de Matthew aún les asombraba.

Salieron hacia el aparcamiento donde estaba el auto de Matthew y el taxi esperando. Matthew se sentó en el puesto del conductor y colocó a Brad a su lado, tenía que tener al pequeño bien vigilado.

- están todos acomodados – preguntó mientras ponía en marcha el auto, su familia asintió – bien, nos vamos.

Llevaba unos minutos conduciendo cuando Brad empezó a hablar.

- hola – dijo girándose hacia los ocupantes de atrás – soy Brad, ¿Quiénes son?

- eh – Alfred estaba nervioso –yo, pues soy Al- Alfred

- soy Arthur

- soy Francis, mon petit

- mira tío Matt, el señor Francis se parece a Jules, ¿Por qué se parece a Jules? – Brad era muy curioso, casi tanto como Alfred.

A Matthew le hacía gracias que un niño tan pequeño se pareciese tanto a Alfred, le recordaba aquellos tiempos en que ambos eran colonias.

Francis mientras tanto pensaba en lo que dijo el niño, tenía un hijo que se llamaba Jules y al parecer se parecía él, ¿Cómo será? ¿Qué edad tendrá?, cada vez se estaba impacientando más.

- son ideas tuyas – sonrió un poco – ¿Qué hiciste mientras me esperabas?

Brad comenzó a parlotear sobre lo que había estado haciendo. Canadá comentaba de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de los tres ocupantes de atrás de atrevía a hablar.

Matthew decidió cambiar eso.

- Brad – el pequeño dejó de hablar – a Alfred le encanta superman

- ¿de verdad? – Preguntó mirando al americano – a mí también me gusta, me disfrazo de superman para halloween. ¿Tú también te disfrazas?

- eh – tragó – sí, me disfrazo en halloween

- me gusta salir a recoger dulces – Brad se había volteado completamente, arrodillándose en el asiento – yo me disfrazo de superman y Jenny de la mujer maravilla.

- ¿Quién es Jenny? – preguntó Arthur

- ella es mi hermana

- ¿tienes más hermanos? – a Alfred le costó preguntar esto, todo lo relacionado con sus hijos, era estresante.

- sí, esta John, Alex y Jenny – Alfred sudaba - ¿Por qué está nervioso?

- por nada – dijo rápidamente - ¿así que eres el más pequeño?

- sí, pero hay niños más pequeños en la casa, están mis primos.

- ¿tus primos?

Asintió hacia lo dicho por Arthur – son hijos del tío Matt y son pequeños. Gilliam es un bebé y no camina, y Alen es pequeño, pero el sí camina.

- ¿Cuántos hijos tienes Mathieu?

- cinco – le respondió al Francés, quien se sorprendió y luego soltó una risita.

- oh mon amour, sabía que aún quedaban rasgos franceses en ti – se rió pervertidamente – tienes que contármelo todo.

- ¿Contar qué? – preguntó Brad

- shut up frog – siseó Arthur – hay un niño presente.

Alfred soltó una risa, pero calló al escuchar las palabras de Matthew.

- llegamos

La casa de Matthew era bastante grande. Era de un estilo inglés con tres pisos de un color crema con ventanas del tipo americano; había un antejardín muy bien cuidado con rosas, violetas, camelias, un sin fin de flores. La reja que cercaba la casa era de color negro pero se hallaba cubierta de enredaderas, siendo lo único libre de plantas, la reja de entrada al garaje y la pequeña puerta para ingresar al antejardín desde la acera.

- oh mon petit tu casa es magnifique

- vee, la casa de Canadá es muy grande.

- ja (sí), debe ser porque vive con tantos niños

- somos muchos niños – dijo Brad, quien iba de la mano de su tío hacia la entrada de la casa – tengo muchos amigos con quienes jugar.

En ese momento la puerta se abre.

En la entrada había una joven rubia con una trenza; vestía un pantalón negro, camiseta azul y chaleco negro. Tenía en sus labios una suave sonrisa forzada.

- hola Matthew

- hola pequeña – ella miró fijamente al resto de los países sin decir nada – te presentó a los otros miembros del G8.

- buenos días, soy Damla – saludó estrechando la mano de cada nación.

- buenos días – murmuraron, tratando de pensar, de quien era hija.

Damla miró a Brad.

- estás en serios problemas

- ya lo castigué – dijo Canadá - ¿les avisaste que veníamos?

-sí – soltó una risita – si hubieses visto el escándalo que armó, pero ya se le pasará.

- Brad ve a vestirte

- pero…

- no te preocupes, Jenny no te regañará

- pero acompáñeme tío – lo miró con ojos de cachorro – Jenny me gritará y no me gusta que me griten.

Suspiró y fijó su vista en Damla, quien aunque contrariada asintió.

- de acuerdo – tomó la mano y antes de entrar a la casa, se dirigió a las naciones – entren, están en su casa.

Tomando la mano de Brad entró.

- vamos entren – dijo Damla con una sonrisa divertida – no mordemos

"mucho"

-eh claro, jajajaj – rió nervioso el americano y las naciones comenzaron a entrar, siendo Rusia el último y Damla cerrando la puerta.

Damla se les adelantó y los hizo pasar a la sala.

La sala era bastante amplia; las paredes eran de un color crema, similar al del exterior, había cuadros colgados y adornos en ellas. El piso de madera era cubierto por una alfombra café os y sobre una mesa de madera en el centro de la sala y sobre ella un florero con rosas, las mesa se hallaba rodeada de tres sillones amplios de cuero marrón claro y dos sillones individuales del mismo color.

- por favor tomen asiento – los países se sentaron; en un sillón Italia y Alemania, en el otro Rusia y Francia, y en el ultimo Estados Unidos e Inglaterra - ¿desean beber algo?

- claro – dijo Arthur, quien empezaba a impacientarse.

- vuelvo enseguida

Salió de la sala

- ¿de quién será hija? – Preguntó Arthur – no pude pensar en nadie.

- no creo que sea de nosotros – dijo Francia – me refiero, su nombre no sonaba europeo

- mmm tampoco americana – acotó Alfred – no se refirió a Matthew como papá así que no es su hija y Brad dijo que mi hij- - no podía decir esa palabra en alto, aún estaba asimilando la situación – dijo que su hermana se llama Jennifer.

- eso nos deja a Asia y África – Inglaterra miró a Japón - ¿alguna idea?

- su nombre no es japonés, pero suena… - pensó un momento – no estoy seguro, pero me parece que es un nombre árabe.

- hay muchos países con esa cultura, da – a pesar de sonreír, Iván también estaba un poco nervioso – podría ser cualquiera.

- ¿podríamos preguntarle? – sugirió Alemania

- sí, podríamos preguntarle, me pareció una signorina muy linda

- pero ella no estaba cómoda con nuestra presencia – Arthur suspiró – no debí haberme levantado esta mañana.

- ninguno de nosotros.

- hola

Los países se giraron hacia la entrada, en ella había una niña. Era pequeña, pero parecía mayor que Brad; tenía el cabello rojo, liso y a la altura del mentón; vestía un sencillo vestido verde con flores amarillas, debajo de este unas medias café y botas marrones, llevaba un chaleco marrón y cintillo verde que hacía juego con sus ojos del mismo tono.

- Ho – hola pequeña – saludó Arthur un poco tenso, esos ojos le inquietaban.

- vee, que linda bambina

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Japón con una suave sonrisa

- me llamo Scarlett

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- tengo nueve – ella sonrió y se acercó hacia la mesa - ¿Quiénes son? – Los miró más detenidamente - ¿son países como Mattie?

- si mon petit – Francia intentó probar algo - ¿conoces a Brad?

- si – asentía rápidamente – él es más pequeño que yo, pero a veces jugamos juntos.

- ya veo – le sonrió – dime pequeña ¿Matthew te cuida bien?

- si – comenzó a juguetear con los pliegues de su vestido – yo creo que sí, porque o si no mi papá no me habría dejado con él.

- ¿tu padre te dejó con él?

- sí, yo vivía con mi papá, pero él trabaja mucho así que me trajo a vivir con Mattie.

- ¿vivías con tu padre? – preguntó Arthur desconcertado, ¿había otra nación que sabía de los niños y no dijo nada?

- sí

- ¿Quién es tu padre? – preguntó Alfred curioso, estaba seguro que no era él así que podía estar tranquilo, sin esa horrible incertidumbre

- mi papá se llama Scott – Inglaterra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que los demás lo miraban

- ¿Scott, dijiste? – Francia continuó ya que Inglaterra estaba en shock - ¿Scott qué?

- mi papá se llama Scott – respondió la niña – él es Escocia y yo soy Edimburgo.

- SCARLETT

Damla había llegado con una bandeja con jugos, miró a la niña y luego a las naciones, estaba claro que había dicho algo.

- hola Damla – dijo la niña – mira ellos son como Mattie

- si – le sonrió – ¿Por qué no vas a arriba?, todos están en la sala de juego viendo una película.

- bueno – se dirigió a la salida – adiós

Y salió.

La sonrisa de Damla desapareció; ella colocó la bandeja en medio de la mesa y cruzándose de brazos habló.

- ¿Qué dijo ella?

- ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Ludwig.

Los fulminó con la mirada.

- no se hagan los estúpidos, sé que quieren saberlo todo – se relajó un poco – les puedo responder yo, pero no quiero que engañen a los niños para sacarle información.

- pero si no hemos engañado a nadie – dijo Alfred.

Damla enarcó una ceja.

- de todas formas – dijo mientras distribuía los refrescos – me pueden preguntar lo que sea; les responderé hasta donde pueda, pero – levantó la vista – no intenten engañar a los más pequeños para que les den información o las cosas se pueden colocar… rudas.

Asintieron ante lo dicho por la chica; por la mirada que tenía ella no bromeaba.

- ¿podemos preguntar lo que sea? – Arthur no estaba seguro - ¿cualquier cosa?

- eso dije – se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales – pero responderé hasta donde pueda, hay cosas que no me corresponde decir.

- de acuerdo – Arthur se enderezó y decidió empezar por algo sencillo - ¿Qué edad tienes?

- diecisiete – respondió – he estado con esa edad por unos años.

- ¿a qué te refieres, da?

- crecimos de forma constante por un periodo de tiempo. Alrededor de los catorce años – explicó – ahí nos quedamos atascados en esa edad, luego de un tiempo volvemos a crecer.

- ¿cada cuanto tiempo?

- es relativo –respondió ante la pregunta del alemán – luego de los catorce años pueden pasar años o incluso décadas antes de volver a crecer.

- ¿hace cuanto que tienes diecisiete?

- alrededor de unos veinte años

- discúlpeme Damla – san, pero ¿Qué representación es usted?

Todos miraron a la chica

- represento a Ankara

Los murmullos comenzaron

- ¿Dónde es eso? – preguntó Alfred perdido

- vee, estoy seguro que no es Italia

- no es ninguna ciudad de Europa, al menos no de Europa central – aportó Alemania

- esa ciudad suena un poco árabe – dijo Francis – no será acaso…

- ¿no es esa la capital de Turquía –san?

Silencio en la sala

- ¿eres hija de Turquía? – la chica fulminó con la mirada a Arthur quien se encogió, pero asintió

- ¿eres su única hija? – se atrevió a preguntar Arthur, las miradas que daba esa chica no le gustaban para nada

- no, tengo una hermana

Un silencio incómodo, tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero notaban lo incómoda y hastiada que estaba ella y eso era preocupante. Si una chica con una mínima relación con ellos, es decir, no era hija, ni sobrina ni nada de ellos, al menos no directamente, se comportaba así, ¿Cómo lo harían sus hijos?

Necesitaban un tema más neutral

- la pequeña que estaba antes, me refiero a Scarlett – comenzó Arthur- menciono que Escocia la trajo a vivir aquí.

- así es – respondió – él la trajo hace unos tres años, no sé mucho, pero tengo entendido que él la había cuidado cuando pequeña.

- ¿hay una nación aparte de Canadá y Escocia que sepa sobre ustedes?

- no, no sé de nadie – estaba más relajada – ahora ¿puedo hacerles preguntas, yo?

- claro, no hay problema – dijo Alfred con una gran sonrisa que la chica no devolvió.

- ¿Qué pretenden con todo esto?

- ¿Cómo?

- lo que escuchó señor Alemania, ¿Por qué hacen esto?

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- si – se levantó - ¿Por qué quieren involucrarse ahora?

- no lo sabíamos – saltó Alfred – Canadá nunca dijo nada y no sabíamos que esas mujeres iban a quedar embarazadas.

- y ¿Por qué quieren involucrarse? – Apretaba los puños – Matthew nos ha criado bien y ustedes nos quieren alejar de él.

- NO – Alfred se levantó – no queremos hacerles daño, demonio – no sabía explicarse – para nosotros esto es nuevo y solo queremos conocerlos ¿sí?

- ¿no nos obligaran a irnos a vivir con ustedes?

- yo no – dijo el americano – no al menos ahora, yo solo quiero conocer a mis hijos – se sentó – si me los llevara ahora, no sabría qué hacer, así que solo quiero conocerlos, por ahora.

- ya veo – susurró, era más decente de lo que pensaba, pero aún no la convencía - ¿y usted señor Francia?

- ¿yo?

- sí, usted, su reputación le precede ¿Qué piensa hacer? – no quitaba su vista de él - ¿renunciaría a la vida que lleva por un grupo de niños que no conoce?

- yo… - no se lo había planteado de esa manera, ¿renunciaría todo por una vida familiar?, no estaba seguro, criar a un niño no era algo fácil, Canadá había sido tranquilo y sus otras colonias no le habían hecho mayor problemas, pero solo eran eso, colonias; si él se iba por un tiempo y sabía que estarían bien, pero esos niños no; tendría que se su padre, estar con ellos en todo momento y no estaba seguro de que podría con todo eso – yo no sé si seré un buen padre, pero de verdad quiero intentarlo – suspiró – al menos quiero llegar a conocerlos.

- ¿Qué me puede decir señor Rusia? – Iván sonrió suavemente - ¿usted piensa que sería un buen padre?

- da

- ¿está seguro?

- da, Rusia será un buen padre.

- ¿no les hará daño? – Rusia era el que más le preocupaba, no quería que lastimara a los niños.

- Rusia promete cuidarlos, como lo hace con Ucrania y Bielorrusia

- de acuerdo – no estaba segura con respecto al ruso, pero eso se lo podía dejar a Matthew. Fijó su vista en la próxima víctima – señor Inglaterra – el aludido se sobresaltó - ¿Qué tiene que decir?

- pues yo…

- ¿se siente capaz de hacer un buen trabajo como lo ha hecho Matthew?

Unos segundos de silencio

- sé que cometí errores, pero quiero intentarlo – mordió su lado inferior – yo quiero ser un padre, sé que Canadá ha sido un buen padre, pero yo también quiero serlo – suspiró – quiero tener una segunda oportunidad, para no cometer los errores que cometí con mis colonias.

Damla asintió y miró a Japón.

- ¿se siente preparado señor Japón? ¿No tiene miedo de que su honor se vea manchado?

- tengo todos esos miedos, pero si no hago nada no podría vivir conmigo mismo y deseo reparar lo los errores que he cometido con respecto a mi hijo, así que prometo que no defraudaré a Canadá – san ni a mis hijos.

- entiendo – ahora su próxima víctima – señor Alemania

El alemán ya se esperaba su turno.

- ¿Qué opina usted? ¿Cree que podrá con esto?

- lo intentaré – susurró – yo no crié a colonias pequeñas pero, de verdad quiero hacer esto, quiero estar con él o ella y conocerlo, no voy a obligarlo a ir conmigo, pero de verdad que quiero ser parte de su vida.

Las naciones y Damla lo miraron con impresión, ese no era él Alemania que conocían. Incluso Ludwig estaba impresionado, siempre había guardado sus sentimientos y ocultado sus emociones, pero esto era diferente, tenía que comenzar a ser un poco más abierto si tendría que lidiar con niños. No quería asustarlos como usualmente Italia se quejaba de él.

- finalmente ¿Qué va a hacer usted señor Italia? – el italiano estaba temblando, esa chica era muy dura – o mejor aún ¿quiere ser un padre o no?

Italia estuvo en silencio y ya sin temblar tanto comenzó a hablar.

- no me gustan los niños – los países y Damla abrieron los ojos – demandan mucha atención y cuidados, me cuesta preocuparme de otras personas que no soy yo – suspiró – he pensado incluso que lo mejor sería que Canadá se quedara con ellos.

Silencio en la sala

- pero – las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos – pero estoy aquí, estoy aquí porque quiero conocerlo, sé que soy cobarde, llorón y débil, pero se trata de mi hijo y yo quiero por una vez se valiente y ocuparme de él.

- guau que profundo señor Italia – dijo Damla – esperaba otra actitud de ustedes, pero han excedido mis expectativas.

- ¿a qué se refiere? – preguntó Japón

- creí que serían más cobardes – respondió simplemente – que esto solo era una novedad para ustedes – se sentó nuevamente – pero si solo quieren conocerlos y de verdad pretenden asumir su paternidad supongo que no tendría problema.

Suspiro generalizado.

De pronto la puerta se abre e ingresa Canadá, solo que esta vez venía sin Brad.

- disculpen por el retraso, pero estaba resolviendo unos problemas

- no importa mon petit

- ¿los atendieron bien?

- sure Bro.

- ya veo – sonrió – a propósito, hay alguien que quiere conocerlos.

- así ¿Quién? – todos estaban intrigados

- esperen un segundo – Canadá salió un momento y luego ingreso con un niño que de inmediato corrió hasta la mesa.

- HOLA A TODOS – gritó – soy el grandioso Dominik y estoy feliz de conocerlos KESESESE

**¿Adivinen de quien es hijo? Ajajaj, **

**Quiero decir que este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, en un principio tenía un bloqueo, luego mil y una ideas rondaban en mi mente por lo que fue difícil elegir que dirección darle al fic y luego el maldito tiempo.**

**Pero YA ESTÁ**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sobre la próxima actualización puede que demore, va a comenzar la época de exámenes finales en la universidad y mi tiempo desaparecerá para todo lo que nos sea estudio; puede que demore pero actualizare.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Angie.**


End file.
